Shinigami's Only Love
by Seraph
Summary: A GW/SM crossover (Duh!) about how duo meets his soulmate ^_~, don'tyell at me, this is my FIRST (second Story though... :P)crossover!
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is a totally different dimension meaning it has NOTHING to do with The Beginning or anyother fics(this is set at Crystal Tokyo and Hotaru is 18 but actually 1000 some but since she was in a stasis field, her age is 18. The Inners are still 20, and the Gundam Boys are all 21, I know thats not right by the Show but this is my DIMENSION and if they are 21, they're 21. Oh and the outers are 22 except pluto who is very very old and i won't even try to give her a plausible age.)! Anywayz.. I have just recieved a new muse so, my WB should be over soon... heehee... ne Trunks-chan? Bwuhahahahahah, I've captured Trunks and he will officially be my muse for oh, about 5 million years.... or more... anywayz on to the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and SailorMoon do not belong to me they will always belong to Naoko and whoever that owns Gundam Wing... BUT I do own the story so whoever steals its plot or story line I will hunt you down and then...Bwuhahahah!! Anywayz on to the fic (again).  
  
Sailormoon Dimension....  
  
"Iiiee! Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! I don't wanna guard that dimension by myself! Please! Serenity-sama! Please!" Hotaru pleaded with the Queen.  
  
"Gomen ne, Hotaru chan, this dimension needs a guardian and you are the only one that is fit to be the guardian. This world is full of Destruction, it would be fitting for a soldier of Destruction and Rebirth to watch over the 5 young boys that hold the weight of battle on their shoulders."  
  
"Demo! I don't want to be alone!"  
  
"Oh, my dear, who said you would be alone?"  
  
"But... you said that I was the ONLY guardian fit for that world!"  
  
"Yes but you are still young. We wouldn't dream of leaving you there alone! Minako-san would be accompying you, just not Haruka or Michiru." Serenity explained. The young girl's sad purple eyes lit up and a smile broke through the sad face that had once been so sad.  
  
"Neko-chan, Wasn't our Hotaru just the most kawaii princess just than? You'd think she was 13 all over again!" Haruka commented looking at the pout that just had startd to form on the girl's face.  
  
"Haruka-papa! I'm 18 already! You don't have to treat me like a little kid. Serenity-sama, If Minako-auntie is going, I'll go too!"  
  
"Thank you Hotaru. Here is a gift." and with that a crysta globe the size of a baseball appeared in her hand and floated down towards the Senshi no Saturn. "This is a communication Globe and so you may "call" your firends and family using this globe. Just think of their names and it should reach them."  
  
"Arigotou, Serenity-sama."  
  
"Now, I call forth the Senshi Of Space and Time! Sailor Pluto, appear before your queen!" A vortex appeared and a middle aged woman stepped out. She had dark green hair and ruby red eyes, in her hand she held a giant key. A symbol of her duty to the Gates of Time.  
  
"You called? Neo-queen Serenity sama?" the woman asked, kneeling down before her queen.  
  
"Puu, you know I don't like to be called Neo-queen serenity, Serenity is fine or even better, Usagi." The queen said feeling uncomfortable being called so formally by one of her oldest friends. Literally.  
  
"Yes, Serenity. Anyways, has Hotaru finished with your conference?"  
  
"Hai. you may take her to that dimension now." Serenity said. "Hotaru-chan, you may say goodbye now."  
  
"Hai... Sayonnara, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, I'll miss you guys but I'll keep in touch! I promise you that."  
  
"Hai...hai... We'll miss you too." Michiru said while Haruka nodded, encouraging the girl.  
  
"OK, lets go, Setsuna-mama."  
  
"Yes, please be careful!" Serenity said emphasizing the word careful.  
  
"Er, just one more problem... didn't you say Minako-auntie was coming with me?" Hotaru asked. A room full of people face faulted at the Queen's forgetfullnes.  
  
"Umm...yeah... I think so... er... Minako! Report to the Throne Room!" Serenity called sheepishly a light pink flushing in her cheeks.  
  
"No need for that. Good thing I remembered, ne, Usagi-chan?" MInako asked walking into the room.  
  
"Er... Hai! Now, pluto will transport you to that dimension and a past will be created for you. You have 5 major Credit Cards and you two are sisters who are living alone. You both go to School in Princess Relena's academy and your uniforms are included. Minako, because you and Hotaru are smarter than the average person (mostly due to having infinite knowledge since becoming immortals) you both will be attending the classes normal 21 year olds do (heheh... see the story line now?).  
  
"Hai." Both said simutaneously.  
  
"Shall We be leaving now?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Hai... Be careful and don't show off to often. Especially Minako."  
  
"I won't! If anything happens I will contact you."  
  
"Alright. Pluto, Take them to the year A.C. 201!" and with that, a blue vortex appeared leading to what appeared to be oblivion, Hotaru gulped and walked in to the Darkness. Spinning darkness met her eyes as Hotaru flew through time.  
  
end  
  
Anyways, that's it for now (Gomen if it was short!)! Please tell me what you think! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Arigotou!  
  
SSJVns 


	2. New Home

Ok... last times chapter was a little weird and short... this one might be better considering the fact that i gots meself a new muse... anywayz, on to the fic!  
  
NOTE*: The war did not end just yet. The Gundam pilots still go on missions and very thing, REMEMBER this is a DIFFERENT dimension from the original Gundam Wing TV episodes.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to some person i don't know about and Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC©, and some other peeps. In other words, they don't belong to me, don't sue me, you'll only get a few pencil drawings and a few cards....  
  
iItalics: are thoughts/i  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Swirling darkness subsided and Hotaru opened her eyes and saw that she was in an apartment home. She looked around and saw Minako sitting up and looking around.  
  
"So, this is our home for now," Minako remarked getting up and looking through the apartement, "It seems very expensive and luxurious ne, Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Hai, 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room. We even have all the furniture too! I guess Neo-Queen Serenity prepared all this for us." She said looking around also.  
  
"I wonder what kinds of clothes those uniforms are, i hope they aren't to shabby."  
  
"Are we already registered?"  
  
"I dunno, Usa-chan left a lot of information out of the meeting." Minako said while rummaging through the closet. Hotaru just nodded and flopped down on the couch. iI wonder if I should contact them so they can clear all this out.../i  
  
"Hotaru-chan, you remember the globe? Take it out and contact the queen please. I found the phone and there was a message about our new Gundams. I need to talk to Usa-chan."  
  
"Hai, Minako-san." She concentrated and formed a picture of the globe in her head and then she felt energy gathering in her hand and finally a globe appeared.  
  
"OK, um... How do we call?"  
  
"Think of the person... I think. I'm not sure..." Hotaru said sheepishly, looking at the globe.  
  
"Ok, I'll try that." Minako closed her eyes and concentrated. While holding the globe. It shimmered and a face appeared... and it was stuffing its mouth full of food too...."USAGI!!"  
  
"Eh? Mirako-shran... wha are yo doinir?" Serenity asked with food crumbs every where.  
  
"Swallow. Then we talk." Minako ordered. Serenity did just that. Minako could here Rei scolding the Queen, Minako secretly smiled to herself.  
  
"So, what is the problem?" Serenity asked, trying to recover all lost dignity in that little er... interuption.  
  
"What are Gundams and what do they mean by our Gundams are ready?" Minako asked, serious once again.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to explain! I'll send Pluto right away. There will be a change of plans, Pluto will go to that dimension and act as both you and Hotaru's Guardian. She will explain everything to you and will also guide you in the process of learning how to operate a Gundam." (hehe... more of a plot... Don't worry, theres a Bad guy)  
  
"Usagi-chan... are you sure, I mean pluto has to guard the Gates of Time." Mina-san asked still skeptical.  
  
" I'll arange it. But for the time being, Ja!" Serenity said cheerfully and then transmission was terminated.  
  
"Usagi! Arrrggghhh.... I didn't find much. *sigh*" Minako muttered to Hotaru.  
  
"Oh, well, our princess will always be like that... Meanwhile, I'll check the calender and see if theres school today. Serenity did tell us that we were already registered. I guess we should get used to this... I'm hungry, I'm gonna go check the kitchen out."  
  
"Sure, I'll try to cook a decent meal, I warn you, I'm nowhere near Mako-chan's level though, so I guess we'll just have to suffer until I find the money and our car so we can go out to eat."  
  
"It's not that bad." Hotaru said heading towards the kitchen. She felt that this dimension had recently undergone some kind of destruction and an essence of Death was in the air.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! Come quick! Plutos coming!"  
  
"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed, then she rushed into the living room and saw a vortex, like the one they came with. She saw a figure coming into the room, she saw Setsuna in a white labcoat holding a clipboard. She daintily stepped into the room. "Er, Setsuna-mama, what are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh, this? It's my uniform that I will be wearing while working with my colleagues in this dimension. Dr. J to be more precise." She answered looking at her attire.  
  
"Oh, one question, what the hell is going on?" Minako asked, apparently still majorly confused.  
  
"As for that, I'll transfer the information into you so I don't have to explain all that. Here, take these 2 information globes. it'll tell you the history of this dimension and your mission." Setsuna said while producing 2 small blue marbles or something. Hotaru reached over and took hold of one while Minako took the other one. Visions flooded into her mind. The Gundams, huge robots manned by five special humans with special abilities. Mobile Dolls, unmanned mobile suits created to conquer. OZ, Treize foundation, the Canq Kingdom, the Battles and wars over the Earth Sphere and the colonies. Then as abruptly it had started, it stopped. Hotaru was overwhelmed with all the information she had to digest.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, who are the Gundam Pilots? I didn't recall seeing anybody except the guy with brown short hair in a cape with really freaky eyebrows and several blank faces for soldiers serving OZ." Hotaru asked, curious that she didn't see the people that had controlled the 5 Gundams.  
  
"I didn't show you because you will find out in due time, my dear.(a little suspence for my story...hehehe)" Setsuna explained to Hotaru while Minako was speechless, the had never been in a war where humans killed each other.  
  
"Setsuna... Will we meet them?" Minako asked, recovering from the shock of seeing the history of this dimension.  
  
"Of course, you will be on the same team. You will frequently go on missions to spy or protect something." Setsuna explained the details to the two girls ending with the most current events.  
  
"Oh, so this baka pacifist princess named Relena is trying to obtain world peace right now and we have to attend her college? This is sad... The fool girl doesn't relize that its okay to fight for peace... not everythingcan be solved from talking," Minako muttered, "I'll ask again, Setsuna. Who are the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"You'll find out later." Setsuna told Minako as if she was talking to a 5 year old. Minako did a very unadultish thing. She pouted.  
  
"Sheesh, Mina-chan, I think I'm influencing you too much." Hotaru remarked and the trion burst out laughing.  
  
"You girls better get ready, School starts in 30 min." Setsuna warned after looking at her watch.  
  
"NANI!!!??? We have school today!?" Hotaru yelled, "But its 8:00 A.M.!"  
  
"Your school starts at 8:30 so you better get ready. Its your first day and you don't want to be late." Setsuna replied calmly and satrted to make some toast in the kitchen.  
  
"HOTARU! Let's go! We can skip breakfast, we have to make a good impression!" Minako yelled dashing into her room to find her uniform. Hotaru nodded and did the same. In record time they were ready to go and Setsuna was driving them to Princess Relena's Academy.  
  
end  
  
Ok, thats it for now but I need some suggestions... WHAT SHOULD I NAME VENUS AND HOTARU'S GUNDAMS? Give me your suggestions in the reviews ok? I'm also making this a Duo/Hotaru fic cause I think they make the cutest couple! I mean one is Death, the other one is Destruction, how well paired is that? Oh and also, Minako will fall in love with one of the G-boys, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO MINAKO SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH ALSO... Anywayz, ja!  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Find out how well Hotaru and Minako's School day went.. dun dun ddddduuuunnn....  
  
OOKKKK, I'm paranoid today so, don't mind me!  
  
Ja ne!  



	3. Meeting

NOTE, PLEASE READ: Hi pplz! I got loads of great suggestions! Thatnks! Right now I have decided on 2 possible names for Hotaru's gundam... Sorry if I didn't use yours *ducks as several spoiled tomatoes is thrown at her*, but I have 2 candidates I really like: Tenshi no Silence (Angel of Silence) or Tenshi no Shi(Angel of Death), this is where you guys come in, you get to VOTE!!! Vote by submitting reviews and everything k? You need to vote on couples also! Minako/Heero or Minako/Quatre? Please give me your suggestions! Oh and Venus's gundam is going to be Dark Tenshi of Love (a little corny but it was the best out of all the suggestions so far, so if you come up with a better one, please tell me! ~___^)  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailormoon do not belong to me, so don't sue me.... You'll only get some drawings and cards.  
  
Ok.... you will get to read how Saturn's day went today...  
  
*........* Thoughts  
  
~~~~~Shinigami's Only Love: School~~~~~  
  
Their car pulled up in front of a Mansion. Girls were walking and chatting, most were walking into the school wereing long dresses, a blouse, and a vest. Hotaru hated these uniforms but for the mission, she would endure.  
  
"Here, go inside and ask to see Paygan. Then tell him you are new and ask to see Princess Relena." Setsuna told them while handing them their registration papers.  
  
"I thought this was a regular school, not a private school for girls." Venus muttered to herself.  
  
"It's a private school for girls and boys. The majority is just girls though. 75% are girls, the other percentages are guys because they had just recently been accepting males into this school." Setsuna explained before telling them to get off and go to school. "you don't want to be late for your first day of school now."  
  
"Hey, Setsuna! Where are you going?"  
  
"Work." Setsuna made a face at the prospect of working in jobs. She had never left the gates of time to find a job and work.... In the human world, that is. "Now, go to school!"  
  
"Hai, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said and started walking up the steps with Minako close behind. I wonder what kind of Kingdom is the Sanq Kingdom? Setsuna-mama said it was a pacifist nation, Hotaru thought to herself accidentally bumping into a girl with a long chestnut braid.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't see you..." Hotaru stammered looking up into a pair of violet eyes. Hotaru gasped when she relized the "she" was actually a he, he was wearing black and was standing with 4 other boys. She thought she heard the oriental one say "Weak onna", anger flared and she sadi to herself that she'd show him who was weak, hell, she was the Senshi of Destruction!  
  
"It's ok, you new here?" the guy with the braid asked.  
  
"Hai. That's my sister over there," Hotaru pointed at another girl, older than she was with long blonde hair.  
  
"Well see'ya later!" As the boy hurried over to rejoin his group. She studied them, one had messy brown hair with prussian eyes... those eyes held no emotion, hotaru felt a shiver travel up her spine. Next to the boy was an oriental looking guy with a small ponytail pulled back, he was scowling at the guy she bumped into. Standing next to him was a boy with bangs covering one of is eyes. He was standing still as a statue and he wasn't speaking at all. Next to that boy was a shorter boy with platinum hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes showed kindness but also hurt, deep down inside. She then averted her gaze to the boy that she had just bumped into, he wore a cheerful smile as he spoke but something about him wasn't right...*gasp* He's Death! She thought frantically, the purpelish blue aura surrounding him was an aura of Death!  
  
"Minako-san..." Hotaru called to her friend, the Senshi of Love.  
  
"Yes Hotaru?" Minako asked coming up to her.  
  
"What do you see around the boy with a long braid?" Hotaru asked, fearing her answer.  
  
"I see a purple aura... Hotaru, can he be...?" Minako asked, looking over to sneak a look at the boy with the braid.  
  
"Yes, he's Death. The entity of Death must have possessed his body!" Hotaru exclaimed, her worried eyes widened.  
  
"We can't get Death out of his body though, he has to be willing to force it out. We can't do anything." Minako said to the younger girl who was very disturbed at being this close to Death. She wondered why she was feeling this way, Destruction came with Death and isn't she, herself, Destruction? Hotaru sighed and agreed. They went to find Paygan.  
  
~~~~~~~~G-Boys~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! How ya doin?" Duo Maxwell asked slapping his "friend's" shoulder.  
  
"Maxwell! Don't call me Wu-man! Anyways, what were you doing with that weak onna?"Wufei asked extremely pissed at Duo.  
  
"Hmph, none of your Beeswax!"  
  
"..." Trowa Barton said.  
  
"Will you two please stop fighting?" Quatre Rebarba Winner asked, (pleaded more likely).  
  
"..." Trowa and Heero Yuy said simutaneously.  
  
"Oh, her? Nothin! She just bumped into me! Wait a minute, do you guys sense something weird a bout her? I sense somethin but I can't put my finger on it..." Duo asked, suddenly very serious.  
  
"Who cares about a weak onna?" Wufei muttered, slightly baffled at Duo being that serious.  
  
"I still say somethins up... Oh well!" With that, he cheerfully smiled and skipped off.  
  
"That was to weird." Wufei muttered following the other guys.  
  
~~~~~First class: History~~~~~   
  
"Good morning class, today we have 2 new students. Minako and Hotaru, they are exchange students from the colony L1. Please be respectful on their first day on Earth." The teacher announce. Hotaru looked around and spotted the same boy with the braid, waving and grinning stupidly at her. she giggled but turned bright read when she noticed the whole class looking at her.  
  
"Er, where should we sit, Mrs. Culviera?" Minako asked glaring at Hotaru.  
  
"Minako, please sit by Quatre and behing Heero. Hotaru, you can sit behind Duo and beside Relena." (heheh ain't I evil putting poor Duo-chan next to *shudder* Relena ^_^) Minako and Hotaru went to their respective seats and sat down.  
  
"Psst! Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell, glad to be at your service." he said turning his head sideways.  
  
"Duo, pay attention!" The teacher called, he winced and then winked at Hotaru before turning back to face the front. The class was long and boring but it gave Hotaru some time to think. Why do i feel something about Duo everytime he talks to me. My stomach flutters a little every time I see him, I wonder what emotion this is, can it be that I have a crush? I don't know about these things so I'll just aske "onee-chan". Finally, the bell rang and the clas filed out the room. *what class do we have next?* hotaru thought, looking at her schedule.  
  
~~~GYM~~~~  
  
"Hotaru! I have Gym next, what about you?" Minako asked running up beside her.  
  
"I have gym also! I guess we should go together, "onee-chan"." Hotaru said walking towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Onee-chan?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
"Remember, we're supposed to be sisters, don't tell me you forgot already!" Hotaru said, pulling the door open and then went inside to change.  
  
"Oops, I guess i did, Oh well, lets change." Minako hurried in side to get her uniform. Hotaru and Minako was readin in a few minutes aand the wnet into the Gymasium. There was a big mat in the middle and on the sides were hanging all sorts of combat weapons, from fencing swords to huge mallets. There was even a glave and whip!  
  
"Wow, they have a full set of every sort of mortal combat weapon known to man!" Minako exclaimed in awe.  
  
"Hey! You two are new aren't you? Well sign in and then we'll get started. By the way, my names Mr. Courifel." the gym teacher said to them while smiling warmly.  
  
"Sure!" They said in unison and went up to sign the clipboard.  
  
"Today, we shall have a miniclass tournament. The fighters may choose any weaponn they wnat to fight, winner will be declared if the opposer stays on the ground for more then 10 seconds, falls out of the ring, or is seriously hurt. But the winner will be fined with hospital pay if the injury is serious. Any questions? Good. First round, Wufei against Mera(Mera is made up to take up space in the class). Begin!"  
  
"Alright, weak onna, prepare to lose." Wufei said, he was using a katana and Mera was using a fencing sword. Mera just hmphed and charged at Wufei stabbing it at his stomache. He dodged and swung his Katana at her, It nicked her arm, because it drew first blood, Wufei was declared the winner. He humphed saying she was weak.  
  
"Next, It'll be Quatre and Duo." The Teacher announced. Quatre also selected a fencing sword while Duo picked up the scythe. It's blade was 4 feet long with a wicked curve. Quatre started out in Defense pose and Duo in offense. Duo swung the Scythe in a crescent and Quatre barely dodged. They went onlike this until Quatre lost his balance after dodging and fell out of the ring.  
  
"Quatre, man, why didn't you fight?" Duo asked extremely dissapointed.  
  
"Because, I know you wanted to win." Quatre replied, dusting himself off and replacing the sword. After the teacher announced combat of other irrelevant ppls that hs nothing to do with my story. (I'm to lazy to write all the battle thingys. :P)  
  
"Next, Trowa and Heero." Trowa choose no weapons. Heero did the same and they started off facing each other. Trowa threw a punch at Heero's face but Heero easily blocked it, then he swung and uppercut at Trowa's jaw, it missed by mere millimeters. Trowa somersaulted back and then resumed fighting pose. Heero thenswung his leg into Trowa's stomache knocking the wind out of him. Trowa keeled over and fell out of the ring. Heero walked out of the ring and stood next to Duo and Quatre. Soon, Trowa joined them recovering rather quickly.  
  
"Next, Hotaru against Relena." Duo couldn't believe his ears. Hotaru looked small and elfin, she looked fragile while Relena was one of the best female fencers. He hoped that she wouldn't get hurt, he'd rather have Relena getting hurt...  
  
"Hello, My name is Relena Peacecraft. Nice to meet you." Relena said holding her sword in one hand and the other offering a hand shake.  
  
"Hotaru." Hotaru shook her hand and headed towards the weapon rack. She went directly to the glaive.  
  
"Man, there is no way she'll be able to pick up that thing." Another guy in the class whispered to his friend while Duo overheard. He was really worried but he didn't know why. Amazingly Hotaru picked up the glaive with no problem at all. She also swung it in the right way. Relena was really surprised now and she started by stabbingforward with her sword right at saturn's chest. Hotaru dodged swung her glaive around to parry the blow. It worked but then Relena met it with a Crescent cut towards her waste, Hotaru turned the blad upside down and the sword met the glaives smooth staff. Relena was really fustrated now and she tried to thrust her sword throught the opening between her glaive and arm. Again Hotaru blocked it and her glaive snaked through to give Relena's neck a little kiss. Relena froze, with the galives tip against her throat.  
  
"Your pretty good," Relena said standing straight and bowing.  
  
"Not bad yourself." Saturn just returned the glaive and went to stand next to Minako.   
  
"You could have cut that girl a little slack, you didn't have to go all out, Hotaru-chan." Minako warned.  
  
"I didn't, I used a quarter of my strength." Hotaru answered coolly.  
  
"That is going all out, you should have used only an eighth, we wouldn't want to seem suspicious, ne Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked patting her on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I know, we wouldn't want to seem supernatural or something..." Hotaru agreed, sighing, "I got carried away, Saturn wanted to fight."  
  
"Well, at least you won right?" Minako said, trying to cheer her up. Hotaru nodded and resumed watching the tournament.  
  
"Next, Minako and Kamia." The teacher called. Kamia was a large male, he had bulky muscled and didn't look very bright.  
  
"Ready to lose, little girl." Kamia asked, lumbering into the ring. She shrugged and went to take the chains off the wall.  
  
"Whatever, just try to keep up." Minako retorted stepping into the ring. This infuriated Kami and so he charged ate her, lowering his upper torso to knowck her out of the ring. She sighed and stepped aside, flung the chain which encircled itself on kamia's leg. She then pulled very hard and tripped the giant.  
  
"Damn," Minako cursed, he didn't land out of the ring.  
  
"You'll pay for that one little girl." he muttered lunging at her agian but yet again he missed. Minako sighed, this was getting old fast, she decided to end it and she twiste the chain around his leg (once again) and pulled on it causeing himt to lose his balance and land outside the ring.  
  
~~~~~G-boys~~~~~  
  
"Hmm, the 2 new girls seem to have had training before, they both beat their opponents with ease." Quatre remarked looking at the batle between Kamia and Minako.  
  
"So? I bet I could beat them, they're just a bunch of weak onnas." Wufei muttered though he was clearly stunned at their performance in fightin skills.  
  
"I still say theres something weird about the purple haired one, what's her name again? oh yeah, its Hotaru." Duo said to no one in particular.  
  
"..." Trowa was (as usual) silent.  
  
"Hey, Heero, are ya still datin Relena?" Duo suddenly asked, he was exploding with the urge to create some king of commotion and Heero was his best subject to annoy.  
  
"*Glare* Omae wa korosu." Heero threatened before turning his attention back to the fight.  
  
"Aw... you don't really mean that. Hey, Wu-man, have ya got yerself a new girlfriend yet?" Duo then switched to annoying Wufei.  
  
"MAXWELL! Don't call me Wu-man, My name is Wufei Chang, get that through your thick skull!" Wufei retorted, clearly a success for Duo's plan.  
  
~~~~~~~Minako and Hotaru~~~~~  
  
"What are they screaming about?" Minako asked while putting her chain back.  
  
"Dunno, seemed like the Chinese boy got pissed at Duo." Hotaru replied sneaking looks at the Gundam Boys.  
  
"Hmm, oh well, they seem normal enough. Except the gorgeous guy with the messy brown hair and prussian blue eyes. His eyes are so unemotional and hollow, it gives me the creeps. You could ask him what hell is and he'd immediately tell you what it is."  
  
"I sense a crush here, Minako..." Hotaru teased.  
  
"Aw come on! Sheesh." Minako protested laughing.  
  
"Final Rounds will begin, I'll post whos against who, you'll have to come up to see it. First round: Wufei against Minako!"  
  
Here's the order:  
  
1. Wufei vs. Minako  
2. Dou vs. Hotaru  
3. Heero vs. Moriko(another char. I made up, heheh)  
  
"So, you may not be as weak as the other, onw but you still are an onna. You will lose." Wufei told her taking out his katana.  
  
"How many times have I heard this and how many times have I lost? Shut up and fight." Minako retorted holding the iron chains. Wufei growled and swipe his Katana forward trying to draw first blood.  
  
"Hah! Not gonna happen!" Minako yelled before jumping away. She used her foot and kicked up, catching his chin with her foot. He groaned but recovered rather quickly and tide to trip her with a low kick. She jumped up and swung her chain forward to catch the leg that Wufei was leaning on, it connected and then she pulled as hard as she can. It did trip him but he was able to catch himself with his hands and kick one leg up adn thrust it at her stomache. He barely hit her but it was as if it didn't fase her at all. She caught that leg and flipped him over and then he landed outside the ring.  
  
"INJUSTICE! I can not be defeated by a weak onna!" Wufei yelled while getting up. He was furious that a womam had embarrased him in front of the whole class. Duo was laughing hysterically and rollingon the ground while other girls giggled and pointed.  
  
"The better fighter won. I hope we can test our skills against each other again sometimes. Ja." With that she walked off of the mat to join Hotaru. Hotaru was worried becasue the whit gym uniform was reddening with Minakos blood. she was hiding it so no one would notice it.  
  
"Minako! Your bleeding!" Hotaru exclaimed, rushing to aide the girl.  
  
"Just a scratch." She said indifferently but Hotaru could see she was only holding back the pain, refusing to cry out. She sighed and put her hand to Minako's wound and started to heal it. soon ther was no red left and Minako looked perfectly fine.  
  
"Arigotou, Hotaru-chan." Minako said and smiled. Unknown to them, someone was watching through the shadows.  
  
~~~~G-boys~~~~~~~  
  
"Hahahah! Wu-man got beat by a gggiiiirrrllll!! Hahahah!" Duo laughed rolling on the floor. Wufei's face lit up and he yelled at duo brandishing his katana. Sensing him, Duo got up and ran for his life around the Gym.  
  
"Maxwell! Stay still so I can cut your braid to tiny bits then wash them in acid and then burn it! Stay!" Wufei yelled chasing Duo. This was watched by several people with sweatdrops. Duo ran and hid behind Heero while Wufei unwittingly bumped into Heero.  
  
"Omae wa korosu." Heero said pulling out his gun and putting the safety off. Every one froze and Wufei grudgingly put his katan away and started to sulk. Duo was edging away from Heero while he put his gun back.  
  
"Gomen..." Duo said before practically scrambling towards the mat to fight against Hotaru.  
  
"What was that all about? WHy is that kid allowed a gun in school?" Hotaru asked Duo while they got their weapons.   
  
"Oh, nothing, Heero just got a little mad and Wufei, well hes never been beaten by a girl before and so hes sulking to recover his pride." Duo explained as if this was everday stuff.  
  
"Huh, weird. Well let's go." She walked up to the mat and stood with her glaive in one hand. Duo did the same instead it was a scythe. He grinned and told her that he will not hold back. She just smiled. She put the glaive infront of her and swund it in another crescent like the one she used on Relena. Duo dodged and swung his scythe down towards her shoulder, she blocked with the tippof her glaive and spun around, aiming at his feet. He jumped and imitated her move she blocked it just in time. It went on like that for a while but finally it ended with duo an dHotaru each having their weapon against the others neck. It was declared a tie.  
  
"Hey, your pretty good, I usually win all my battles." Duo commented.  
  
"Sure." Hotaru said, her word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, I may run and I may hide but i will never tell a lie." Duo protested following her off the mats. She giggled and wave running off to find Minako.  
  
"Next up is Heero vs. Moriko." The teacher announced. This was clearly no challenge to our beloved heero so of course, he won!( Me being biased but hey, you gotta love him! ^_^)  
  
"Final Match is Minako against Hotaru and Heero against Duo!" The teacher announced (finally, took me long enough!)  
  
"Mr. Courifel, me and Minako will drop out of the next round. We can't fight each other." Hotaru announced. Everyone was shocked at this little announcement.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Me and Hotaru are sisters and allies. We do not fight against each other. Plus, we shouldn't win, we were taking this tournament thing as a fun thing to do. We weren't really serious about it and we didn't care. So we should let the people who actually care about this tournament to win (sound familiar to all you ppls who watch Sailormoon right?)." Minako explained while she and Hotaru walked off the mat.  
  
"Fine, then Duo and Heero are automatically the winners seeing I was going to have a 1st and 2nd place." Mr. Courifel said, sighing repeatedly. Minako and Hotaru were obviously the best female fighters in the school, he wanted to see who was better.  
  
"Woohooo! Heero didja hear that? We won!" Duo exclaimed happily patting his friends back repeatedly. Heero just shrugged and then glared at him for patting his back wwaaayyy to many times.  
  
~~~~Next class: Math~~~~~~~  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...." the Teahcer said and it went on like that for the rest of the period. (The G-boys aren't in this class, only Minako and HOtaru so obviously, theres no action. Z ZZ ZZZ ZZZZ(Its midnight and I'm getting sleep *YAWN*)  
  
~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru and Minako headed towards the Cafetaria. When they got there, they sat down in the only empty table there was. In the back corner. Each table was seated for 10 (round table).  
  
"Hey, can we join you?" A voice asked. It was Duo smiling cheerfull at them while dragging the rest of the Gundam Wing boys behing him.  
  
"Tell me why I agreed agian." Wufei muttered while he was being pushed into an empty chair. Duo of course, didn't answer. Heero and the rest of the team sat down while duo started to introduce everybody.  
  
"Hi, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Duo Maxwell, this is Heero Yuy a.k.a the Perfect Soldier. There with the blonde hair is Quatre Rebabrba Winner. He's the resident peacemaker. Sitting next to him with the long bangs is Trowa Barton a.k.a Silent boy. The next one, the one you beat (gesturing to Minako) is Wufei Chang. He's very prideful and thinks every girl or female is weak. Oh and he's rambling about Justice all the time so don't mind him." Duo said giving their nicknames and everything. This of course infuriated Wufei who was already sulking.  
  
"And this person's nickname is Baka." Wufei added, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Hey, I'm the only one to be giving nicknames!" Duo protested, whining a little.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Well, any ways my name is Hotaru Tomoe and this is Minako Aino. We aren't blood sisters, we were both adopted, but we're just as close as true sisters." Hotaru said greeting each of them witha handshake. Unknown by them all, the same shadow watched them through a crystal globe and its laughter echoed through its domain.  
  
end (for now of course!)  
  
Found out what happens next with the new icky bad guy and everything!  
  
Still need suggestions about minako/? and the Votes for the GUNDAMS!!! but bbbyeeeee!!!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime! Ja! 


	4. Meeting (Part 2)

IMPORTANT: READ  
  
I have decided on Hotaru's gundam and who minako should be paired with. The Results are:  
  
Heero: 7 Votes  
Quatre: 2 Votes  
Wufei: 1 Vote  
  
Gomen to people who wanted Minako to be paired with Quatre.  
  
Hotaru's gundam is going to be named Tenshi no Shi (Angel of Death) and Minako's... I don't know yet but here is a new sugestion: Tenshi no Chaos (Angel of Chaos)... Oh well.  
  
PEOPLE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS NOTE TO VOTE ON MINAKO'S GUNDAM. TENSHI NO LOVE OR TENSHI NO CHAOS OR DARK TENSHI OF LOVE.... YOU GET TO CHOOSE AND SO PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW SO YOUR VOTE COULD BE COUNTED.  
  
thoughts  
"..." talking  
(...) Remarks from the author, MOI!!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. They both belong to their respectful owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last chapter:  
  
"Well, any ways my name is Hotaru Tomoe and this is Minako Aino. We aren't blood sisters, we were both adopted, but we're just as close as true sisters." Hotaru said greeting each of them witha handshake. Unknown by them all, the same shadow watched them through a crystal globe and its laughter echoed through its domain.  
  
~~~~~~  
"Hi Hotaru, Minako, nice to meetcha! Be careful of Heero, he's trigger-happy." Duo stated and sat down across from them. The rest of the G-boys sat down (in Wufei's case, forced down) into their seats.  
  
"Trigger-happy? He doesn't own a gun does he?" Minako asked, looking nervously at the boy with a stoical appearence. Minako! Of course he does, we saw him pointing the gun at the chinese boy! Hotaru thought, exasperated at her friend's forgetfullness.  
  
"Errr... yeah..."  
  
"But I thought no guns were allowed in the school! In fact, don't you have to have a permit and be over 24 or something?"  
  
"Oh shit, I made a huge mistake! Er, well, he....ah...he's ha-" Duo didn't get to finish because just then the intercom came on.  
  
"Students Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rebarba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang please report to Princess Relena's office. Her royal highness requests an audience with these 5 students. Thank You." The intercom announced.  
  
"Oh well, I geuss we gotta go. See ya later! Ja!" Duo said cheerfully getting up and joining his friends who were already halfway across the room.  
  
"Bye!" Minako called while Hotaru just waved.  
  
"Hmm, weird boys. Oh well, lets eat and get outta here! Oh and Setsuna called and said our first training session is tonight. The other pilots will be training us." Minako said nonchalantly while picking up her books and heading towards art.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meeting with Relena (gag)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, whassup?" Duo asked, holding back his rude remarks on Relena's ideals (he didn't want a deathwish).  
  
"Dr. J called. There are 2 new recruits for the new Gundams they are creating right now. One's name is Tenshi no Shi. The other ones undecided." Relena told them when they entered. Duo's eyes grew and he yelled, "INJUSTICE! I'm the only God of Death around here!"  
  
"Baka! Stop copying me!" Wufei demanded, pouting (yes I know, they are out of character.... ohwell). Duo ignored him and was staring open mouthed at Relena at the stunning news.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with us?" Heero asked in his monotone voice. Relena snapped her head up at Heero's voice as if just noticing him.  
  
"HHHHEEEEEERRRROOOO!!!" Relena cried happily then promptly attached herself to poor Heero's arm. Heero gave her his best "Death Glare" but she ignored him and was still attached to him.  
  
"Omea wa korosu." Heero muttered, "I repeat, what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"You 5 have to go and train the new recruits. These two people are the best of the best they can offer. It's at Base 3. You need to be there at promptly 12 midnight, for someone might see you flying the mobile suits." Relena explained, still clinging onto Heero's arm.  
  
"So, our Mission is to train a couple of amatuers, correct?" Wufei asked smugly, knowing perfectly well they haven't been in any kind of suit.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Mission... Accepted." (aw come on! Do I haveta tell you who said this?) Heero agreed. He turned heel and left. Duo shrugged and went to follow him. Finally, the rest of the gundam pilots left, pondering on who the new recruits are.  
  
~~~~~~FACS(Family and Consumer Science)(yeps! Ain't I evil to put Wufei in this class?)~~~~~  
  
"NANI!! WE HAVE FACS!?? BUT I THOUGHT WE HAD COMPUTER CLASS!!??" Wufei yelled looking at their schedules.  
  
"Wufei, it's the beginning of a new semester, they gave us new schedules, remember?" Quatre explained, shaking his head in exasperation at his screaming comrade.  
  
"INJUSTICE! I REFUSE TO GO TO THAT... THAT, CLASS FOR WEAK ONNAS!" Wufei protested, "Why isn't the braided baka going? Why isn't Heero going? I thought we had all the same schedules!"  
  
"Nope, Heero and Duo have art. It's just you, me and Trowa." Quatre said heading off to their new class.  
  
"..." Trowa said.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled one more time before being dragged into class by both Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Sorry we're late. We had some business to take care of." Quatre explained while seating himself down in a table with trowa and Wufei.  
  
"It's ok. Today we'll be making cookies. You shall pick colors out of a hat to see who's the cooks for this lab. Green is cook and white is viewer for the groups of 3." The teacher announced going around the room. The teacher went past the G-boy's table. Quatre drew a white, so did Trowa. Wufei took a deep breath and reached in and pulled out a....(dun dun dun) GREEN(you peeps knew this was coming eh?)!  
  
"Aw, holy fucking shit..." Wufei started to swear in english, chinese, and a little japanese too, also injustice had been repeated consistently. Anyways, a lllloooonnnggg stream of profanities found its way out of Wufei's mouth. It just wasn't his day. First the weak onna had beaten him and now... he had to do a weak onna's job.  
  
~~~~ART~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Heero, who do you think the new recruits will be?" Duo asked. He just couldn't stay quiet for long. He didn't know how Heero did it but he seemed to always have no emotion or anything.  
  
"...*shrug*"  
  
"...Hey, Heero, have you seen the new Gundams?"  
  
"*shake*"  
  
"Heero do you think they are well trained?"  
  
"*shrug*"  
  
"Hey, Heero, Do you think any of those new gundams will be using the Zero system?"  
  
"*shrug*"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Hey Hee-"  
  
"Shut. Up. Or. Else. Omea wa korosu."  
  
"Fine, sheesh, don't be such a gr-" Duo started but soon found Heero's gun aimed inbetween his eyes. "Er, *gulp* I'll shut up." Duo stammered and started to run to the art room. Heero grinned to himself. Duo didn't know he didn't have any bullets in his gun.  
  
~~~~~~~In the Art Class~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Art. THe PURPOSE of this class is for me to TEACH you HOW to DRAW. Most of you think its just scribbling something on a peice of paper. Most of you don't even know how to mix colors!" The fat art teacher announced, looking disgusted at the students (sorry, i'm mad at my art teacher right now. SHE WOULDN'T LET ME DRAW ANIME! AAAARRRGGGHHHH I HATE HER! ok, me done ranting...) Then the door burst open and Duo Maxwell stood there, his face was sorta pale but he managed a lopsided grin.  
  
"Sorry, we got called down to see Princess Relena." He said before moving to find a seat. He spotted Hotaru and Her sister and immediately headed toward them. The other girls in the class glared daggers at the 2 lucky girls who the hottie was gonna sit with while the boys were just jealous cause he got to sit with two pretty girls.  
  
"Hmph, you said we, where is the other boy or boys?" The teacher asked suspiciously.  
  
"Right here, ma'am." A monotone voice said. Duo turned to see Heero standing in the doorway. He tensed but then saw no gun in sight then relaxed.  
  
"Finally made it eh? Heero." Duo asked motioning to Hotaru and Minako's table will be where they are sitting.  
  
"..." was the reply.  
  
"Sheesh, your just as bad as Trowa." Duo muttered before sitting himself down in the chair accross from Hotaru while Heero sat across from Minako. Heero gave Duo his famous death glare, the god of death flinched.  
  
"Today, you will be painting something, anything you want to paint, then i will evaluate your skill level and improve it however I can." THe teacher announced, passing out bruches, paint sets, and paper.  
  
"This'll be fun!" Duo exclaimed getting right to work. Everything was going fine until...  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAIR FELL INTO THE PAINTS!" Duo cried holding his beloved braid which had a bright pink tip.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Maxwell?" THe teacher asked coming up to Duo.  
  
"I got paint on my hair, I request to go to the rest rooms to clean it off.  
  
"Too late, that's acrylic. It's permanent. Lucky for you, you have long hair and you can afford to cut some off." The teacher said, unsympathetically.  
  
"NANI! No way! No one, I mean NO ONE is touching my hair!" Duo protested backing up against the wall clutching his braid.  
  
"You do if you don't want pink hair."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, then have pink hair. I say, Mr. Maxwell you look rather nice in pink." THe teacher teased before turning back to her desk.  
  
"Arghhh, cruel woman... What am i gonna do about my braid?"Duo muttered returning to his seat. He turned to see an evil glint in Heero, Minako, and Hotaru's eyes. "Er... what's going on guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Duo asked uncomfortably. Minako Grinned evilly brandishing a pair of scissors while Heero grabbed onto one of his arms while Hotaru grabbed the other.  
  
"You can do the Honors, onee-san." Hotaru said holding Duo tight.  
  
"N-no, you can't! Don't touch my hair! Iie! Help! You people are cruel heartless people!" Duo struggled to get out of their grips but Minako was already holding is braid. She started to rim it. Then deciding it was uneven, she trimmed it again. Finally it looked right, also without any paint on it. But, they had ended up taking 2 1/2 inches off of Duo's braid.  
  
"Mission Accomplished." Heero said letting go of the stunned Duo. Hotaru grinned and went back to her seat and started to work again. Minako aslo started while Heero just stared at the blank paper in front of him. What should I draw? He thought. He closed his eyes and a golden haired goddess entered his mind. She was wearing a long flowing dress. Sadly, he couldn't see her face but he felt drawn to her. Setting his mind To it he started on his golden haired goddess in his vision.  
  
~~~~5 min till end of Class~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Hotaru, what did you paint?" Duo asked. He still didn't like the fact that his hair was cut. At least they were merciful and only cut off a few inches.  
  
"Oh me? I painted the Children of Chaos and The Children of light battling." Hotaru said nonchalantly while Duo stared at her. He grabbed her painting and studied it. It had two rows of people, situated diagnally. The side with lighter colors had 10 people lined up. In the beginning was a girl with short blue hair, then behind her was a girl who had long black hair, a girl with her brown hair pulled into a pony tail, a girl who looked strangely like Mina with long golden tresses, a woman with wavy aqua colored hair, a tall blonde was behind her, then a woman with long green hair, and a girl with dark purple hair who also looked eerily like Hotaru, then behind her was a young girl with oink hair done in two cones and then hair coming out of the cones at the base, Finally the center of the painting was of a beautiful lady with twin buns on her head and long silver hair hanging from her head. she had a regal air about her and Duo guessed this was they're leader. On the Other side, he saw many scantily clad women and some evil looking men but behind it all was a huge black hole of nothingness. People didn't have to be a genius to know that the nothingness was the true evil. The mother of all Demons. Chaos. Whoah where did that knowledge come from? Duo asked. Hotaru quickly snatched it away and blushed.  
  
"It's from a fairytale." SHe explained and hurried to turn it in.  
  
"Aw, Heero, what did you draw?" Duo asked. Heero glared at him and took his painting before he could snatch it away. "Aw, come on Heero! Just a little peak!" Duo whined and pouted. Heero just glared and also turned his in. Duo turned to Minako and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes he ever imitated. She blushed and gave in, handing him her drawing. It was a painting of a palace, on a planet that shone silver. What stunned him the most was the background. The earth was behind the planet and he could see the clouds of the planet.  
  
"It's, nothing much." Minako said before also snatching it away and hurriedly giving it to the teacher.  
  
"By the way, what did you paint?" Hotaru asked, turning to Duo. He paled at the thought of his painting. He went to grab it before Hotaru could reach it but then he felt a sudden pain in his head. She was puliing his braid. SHe pulled back really hard and let go causing duo to fall. She hurried over to the table and grabbed his painting. SHe laughed when she saw it. It was obviously a self portrait of Himself(no DUH!!! who could mystaken the meter long hair?) holding a scythe and acting al Grim Reaperish. The pink splotch was from the setting sun in his painting.  
  
"So, you envision yourself as the God of Death eh?" Hotaru asked. How ironic. He knows that he is Death. He knows everything around him dies. Hotaru thought bitterly.  
  
"Not always." He said hastilly before turning it in. He turned towrads her and grinned.  
  
"I guess we should get ready to leave. The bell will ring soon." Duo stated before picking up his books and then talking to Heero. Hotaru watched them curiously. Strange boys She thought before leaving with Minako to go home.  
  
~~~~~later in the day~~~~~~~  
"Minako, why do you think Setsuna is late for picking us up? Setsuna is never late." Hotaru asked worriedly standing on the side walk.  
  
"I don't know, Hotaru-chan, She should have arrived 10 minutes ago." Minako asnwered, standing and looking for Setsuna's car.  
  
"Hey gals! Why aren't ya home already?" Duo's voice could be heard and Hotaru searched for the source. The 5 gundam boys were heading their way over. Seems like they were heading somewhere down town.  
  
"Oh, that, well our guardian hasn't come to pick us up yet." Minako answered, studying each boyr closely.  
  
"Would you like a ride? I could lend you my car." The boy with platinum blonde hair aske courteously.  
  
"Arigotou, demo, we won't because Setsuna-mama never breaks her word." Hotaru said smiling at the boy. The boy blushed crimson and stared at the ground.  
  
"You sure?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, we are, thanks for the offer though, where are you guys heading anyways?" Hotaru asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"None of your business weak onna." Wufei muttered.  
  
"What did you say? As I recall, I kicked you sorry ass in gym today." Minako yelled, furious at how sexist the chinese boy is.  
  
"Uh oh, you really did it now, Wufei." Hotaru warned, "She rarely blows up like this but when she does, there will be Hell to pay."  
  
"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL US WEAK WHEN YOUR NO BETTER!!??" Minako shouted, berrating the oriental gundam pilot. Wufei squeeked and started to run around with Minako chasing him trying to catch him.  
  
"Stop, both of you, please." Quatre begged.  
  
"..." Trowa said.  
  
"Er, Minako, Hotaru, I'm here." A voice called. Minako stopped chasing Wufei and he slumped to the ground panting.  
  
"Setsuna!" Minako called jogging over.  
  
"I thought i told you two to behave, Oh well, lets get out of here." Setsuna said studying the boys. Realization just hit her, those were the Gundam Pilots! Had they revealed themselves? No they wouldn't. Setsuna thought before turning and heading to the car. Heero studied the new woman. She had long green hair and her eyes were very wise. He had a feeling that she was older than anyone thought at first glance.  
  
"Hai, bye!" Hotaru called and headed towards the car.  
  
"Ja!" Duo yelled as the 3 drove off.  
  
End  
  
This was really short compared to the last chapter! The last chapter was the longest i ever wrote in one day! ANYWAYS, REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE NAMES OF THE GUNDAMS!!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	5. Real Identities

Shinigami's Only Love  
  
I sincerely apologize to all the people who wanted Minako to be with Quatre. The poll ended already and so, i can't change it now cause i've already got the storyline mapped out.  
  
This month is my birthday and ya know what I got? DVD uncut version of Endless Walts! YAY!!! Thank you sssooo much Meng!  
  
This is chapter 5 of my new story. I'm going to use Dark Tenshi no Ai (Dark Angel of Love) for Minako's Gundam cause it won in the poll thingy. I sorta abandoned the Beginning but I will soon write more in that storyline!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to its respective owners and Sailormoon belongs to whoever owns it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Setsuna, when are we going to train?"   
  
"About 11 p.m., Hotaru-chan (in case your wondering they arrived an hour earlier to try out the Tauruses and Leos)."  
  
"Oh, ok, who are the other Gundam Pilots, we didn't see any faces in the information stone thingy."  
  
"All will reveal itself in due time, be patient Hotaru." Setsuna laughed looking at the girls pout.  
  
~~~~~~~~At 11:30~~~~~~~  
  
"So, its base 3 eh? The one outside the border of the Sanq Kingdom? Isn't that where they keep all the Tauruses and Leos in case of another War?" Wufei asked while they were driving (in Quatre's car).  
  
"I still don't see why I can't drive!" Duo whined in the back seat. He was extremely miffed at the fact that one of the new Gundams stood for Death.  
  
"Because you would kill us all with your driving." Trowa muttered (Woah! He actually talked!).  
  
"No I wouldn't! Pwease Quatre?? Pwetty pwease with a chewwie on top?" Duo whined making his best imitation of puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No Duo, It's a safety hazard. Gomen."  
  
"Awww...." Duo started to sulk and pout in a corner of the car. Heero was just sitting wondering who the new recruits are.  
  
25 min later.  
  
"YESSSSS! We're finally here! No more whining from Duo!" Wufei cheered glad to be out of the car because Duo's incessant whining has been pissing everyone off, except maybe Quatre.  
  
"Let's just go to meet the new recruits." Heero said calmly though inside he was cheering just as loud as Wufei. They all walked into the base which was huge. It had 2 rooms where 2 mobile suit may battle each other and the walls were made of Gundamiun alloy to protect the rest of the building. When they entered the could hear noises of Mobile suits battiling. They looked in (there was a window protected by a sheild to see the sparring session) and saw 2 Tauruses battling each other. They were very good, even Wufei admitted it.  
  
"They might just be as good as any one of us." Quatre commented. The suits were flying strategitacally (I can't spell that!) around trying to find the enemy's weak spot but they always seem to be on the same level and parry each others blows as if they practiced it a 100 times. They seemed to know the future.  
  
"They are using the Zero system." Heero said, shocking every one of them.  
  
"B-but how? Those are Tauruses, they ca-" Duo started.  
  
"Oh, hello, pilots. Just to answer your question Duo, those are improved Tauruses, they look the same but it can handle the Zero system. The two recruits have been practicing with our guidance for and hour already." Dr. J said, coming up to them.  
  
"Only and hour and they've mastered the system!?" Wufei asked shocked at the news.  
  
"Well, yes. They're Gundams won't have the zero system though. It will have a more highteche system that allows the gundam to be directly linked to the person's mind and battle techniques. It's rather fascinating. It was designed by Doctor S, another Doctor S, not the one you all know." Dr. J explained.  
  
"Then why are they using the Zero system?" Heero asked.  
  
"In case of emergency. They will both be backup as pilot of Wing Zero and the Other Gundams. Oh that reminds me, all of you will be trying to conquer the Zero system with the exception of Quatre and Heero. It will be needed in the future. Once you have all mastered it, the system will be installed to all the gundams."  
  
"What!? Learn the Zero system? Why? Oz is defeated, so is Mariemaia's troops and Treize Kruhshrenada is dead with a capitol D." Duo protested. To tell the truth, he was afraid of the the Zero system. The way Quatre turned bonckers was still bothering him.  
  
"Why? Because there is no certain length of time for peace. We also might upgrade them with the same highteche controlling system if we think you can handle it." Dr. J said nonchalantly.  
  
"So, we just have to use the Zero system eh? Are we starting tonight?" Wufei asked, turning his gaze to the two battling Tauruses.  
  
"Not tonight. Tonight is to teach the new recruits the ropes of this position. They know all the basics but they need practice."   
  
"Why hello, I take it your the famous gundam pilots. I'm Dr. S, or Setsuna. I am the one that designed Tenshi no Shi and Tenshi no Ai." A soft wise voice said. A woman stepped out. She was wearing a white labcoat and her green hair was done in a bun while some of it fell in long tresses.  
  
"You the new scientist?" Heero asked rudely.  
  
"Why, yes, I a-"  
  
"TENSHI NO AI!!!??? ANGEL OF LOVE? BWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC NAME FOR A GUNDAM!! Angel of love... Gundams are tools for fighting, not angels or anything to do with Love. That name is weak." Wufei started to laugh at the name chosen for one of the new recruits. Duo started snickering along, Heero glared knowing fully well he too thought that name was ridiculous, Trowa was silent.... so was Quatre.  
  
"Wrong, by the time Mariemaia was on Earth, you pilots fought without taking a life, fought for peace and justice. Fought for the love of the innocent people within all your hearts, (everybody recieved humongo sweatdrops) *Setsuna looked around at the people with sweatdrops* or at least fought because you didn't want to have the world under Mariemaia's rule." Setsuna didn't feel like she needed this right now.  
  
"Hmph. I still say the name is weak, just like you."  
  
"What's weak?" A female voice asked coming up to the group. Wufei turned and saw Minako standing in behind him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WEAK ONNA! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME SHE'S ONE OF THE NEW RECRUITS!" Wufei asked, he was shocked that this, this girl was going to pilot a Gundam. Heero was equally shocked. Minako, pilot a gundam? But that can't be! This girl mastered the Zero system in one hour... Heero thought, face contorted of confusion.  
  
"In fact she is. Why? Do you know her?" Dr. J asked.  
  
"We've met, doctor. In fact, I seem to recall I whooped your butt in sparring." Minako said glaring at Altron's pilot.  
  
"Minako-san, if you are a recruit, then does that mean Hotaru-san is one also?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Yes, she is one."  
  
"NANI!? Hotaru too!?? Why didn't you guys tell us you were gundam pilots!?" Duo yelled, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Same reason you guys didn't tell us." HOtaru said, coming out of the room and taking her helmet off.  
  
"Eh, Hotaru? Which Gundam are you piloting?"  
  
"Tenshi no shi."  
  
"NANI!! Listen missy, my Gundam's the only Gundam that supposed to stand for death. I demand you to rename your Gundam."  
  
"Not a chance." Duo opened his mouth to protest but strangely nothing came out. Hotaru came up to him and peered at his face.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a little, off today..." Hotaru asked concerned for her braided friends health. Duo just stared ahead, mouth hanging open.  
  
"..."  
  
"Okkkk...."  
  
"Dr. J, will we get to see the new Gundam's?" Trowa asked, interupting the little... love fest.  
  
"Why, yes, come along now." Dr. J turned and headed towards the elevator. All of them (Duo had snapped out of his shock) piled into the elevator.  
  
~~~After walking to the storage area.~~~~  
  
"Here we are. Theres Tenshi no Shi and Tenshi no Ai." Setsuna pointed to a set of mobile suits that the other pilots have never seen before. One was very dark in color and resembled Duo's gundam slightly but on the head, instead of 2 or 4 spikes sticking in didfferent direction, there was an 10 point star and on the chest there was a jewel with a weird symbol in it. The gundam held a staff that was clearly made to form a energy weapon like the Deathscythe's energy scythe, over all, this gundam was a symbol of command and stregnth. The other one was not as dark but also looked very dangerous. It had a metal chain connected to one of its arms much like Wufei's gundam. There was also a symbol in the jewel set on its chest, the head had the 4 spikes like the Wing Zero. This Gundam also had lots of missile launchers and an energy rifle could be seen.  
  
"Whoah, they look almost as cool as Deathscythe Hell!" Duo commented.  
  
"They were designed by me. The energy weapon is a glaive while the other weapons consist of a rifle and some explosives." Setsuna said, a hint of pride in her voice, "Would you pilots like to see the system?"  
  
"Sure." Trowa said following her to the Gundams. She opened the hatch and what was inside amazed every one of them. It had a console and a chair but in the middle of the console was a semisphere, inside were glittering dust or something, it looked like half of a crystal ball. Besides that were several switches and controls like the other Gundams.  
  
"The semisphere is the main control system where it is linked directly to the Gundam's pilot for the best battle results. The other devices are for radar, cloaking, communications, and other features that the all Gundams share." Setsuna explained, chuckling at the amaze expressions on the pilots' expressions.  
  
"How was this technology discovered?" Quatre asked examining the semisphere.  
  
"It was developed recently after the latest studies on the human brain. These are the first ones to be built and are experimental but right now, there are no gliches what so ever." Dr. J cut in, clearly proud of these new gundams.  
  
"If its experimental, will it be safe to let humans be tested with?" Duo asked, part of his hidden intelligence showing itself.  
  
"No, its is perfectly safe and effective, for pilots that has mastered the Zero system that is." Setsuna replied, admiring her handiwork. It was her first real job and she had managed quite successfully.  
  
"Fine, may I try it out?" Heero asked, studying the control which looked basic enough.  
  
"Sure, right now if you wish." Dr. J said.  
  
"Just let me explain how to pilot the thing. You place your hands on the globe, you will mentally be the suit meaning what ever you picture yourself doing, the suit will immediately comply. Also like the Wing Zero suit, these will feed you information and battle techniques but won't go as far as showing you what will happen. This just shows you the opponents options of combat where you get to decide which battle move it will actually make." Setsuna explained.  
  
"Er, in english please." Duo asked, apparently confused.  
  
Setsuna sighed and said, "You will find yourself in a mental state where you move your body and fight against your enemies in a picture of some sort, and the suit will follow your every mental move meaning that whatever you picture yourself doing, the suit will do. Also, It gives you information on the opponents battle techniques showing you what they MIGHT do. Not as intense as the Zero system though." Setsuna said trying to make it less complicated.  
  
"Ooohhh... Ok, demo, gomen, I still don't quite understand about the mental thingy, the low intensity Zero system sure but not the other part." Duo said putting his hand on the back of his head laughing nervously. Every one either sweatdrops or facefaults, anime style.   
  
"IT'S JUST LIKE A VIRTUAL VIDEO GAME WITHOUT THE PHYSICAL MOVING!!" Wufei, shouted exasperated at the braided baka.  
  
"Ohhh, I get it now! Cool system! Can I have one installed in Deathscythe?" Duo asked, finally getting the picture.  
  
"Not yet but maybe later on." Dr. J said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, who would take the risk of letting you handle the system?" Wufei was still a bit miffed.  
  
"I have another question, will we become mentally or physically tired?" Quatre asked, trying to fully understand this new system.  
  
"No, but you still need major concentration and devotion to use this system to its full extent." Setsuna answered. This boy is pretty smart. she commented to herself.  
  
"Oh, ok, seems to me you have created a very stable system." Quatre replied, fascinated.  
  
"I understand." Heero said before walking up to the Gundam Tenshi no Shi and jumping inside.  
  
"Ok, Heero, all systems are on. It's basically like Wing zero, now, please fly into the sparring rooms. We will release a mobile doll to test the Gundam.  
  
~~~~~~~Heero Inside the Gundam~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm, this isn't very complicated to move. Heero thought, closing his eyes when a mental picture of him was in his head. (Picture him wearing a suit of some sort moving around in swirly colors.)  
  
"Can you hear me, Heero?" Setsuna asked, she came on screen.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good, now, there are sensors equipped on the suit mapping out the environment, atmosphere and any space objects. You should have a mental picture of yourself, right?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"When the mobile suit comes in, you should immediately have a picture of it in your head, you will be the same "size" as the Mobile suit. When you want to use a weapon, mentally call it and the computer should be able to decipher your request from your brain waves in 10 milliseconds and activate it while in your mental state, the "weapon" would appear in your hands. Whatever happens physically, happens mentally." Setsuna said, explaining further the fundamentals of these special Gundams.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Good, good. Your mission right now is to destroy the mobile suit."  
  
"Mission... accepted." Heero said and started to concentrate agin. He was amazed. In his head, he had a very detailed picture of the room. He saw the left Hatch open and a Mobile doll appeared. It flew straight at him, Heero's mental "Him" dodged and immagined the glaive in his hand, a split second later it did and he charged at the offending mobile doll. Heliced forward in a crescent slicing the suit in half and then imagined the rifle. He took it and fired at the suit and then was completely obliterated. Heero smirked, That was easy. He looked to the viewing glass he saw Duo and Minako cheering for him, a strange feeling traveled through his body.(And no, for all you hentais, this is not a yaoi fic and the weird feeling is from MINAKO not Duo). Why am I feeling this way? He wondered before landing near the bording pier. What ever it was, he wasn't sure he liked. Infact, he wasn't sure if he disliked it either.  
  
"Well done. See it isn't very complicated is it?" Setsuna said approvingly. Whoever chose this boy as pilot has chosen well. Setsuna thought.  
  
"Quatre, would you like to try?" Dr. J asked, turning his attention to the chy blonde.  
  
"No thank you. Don't you think we should teach the new recruits now?" Quatre asked. He didn't want to use the Zero system or any system like it.  
  
"Ah yes, yes. Hmm, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, why don't you handle Hotaru while Wufei and Heero shall teach Minako. They all nodded and went off their different ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is the central control room in the building. To test your skills you must get there without me or Duo catching you got it? You must download file Gundam." Quatre instrusted, pointing at the control room on the blue prints, "You must safely get it to this room over here by the storage for the Leo's and Tauruses." Hotaru nodded, fully understanding what they meant.  
  
"Just pretend its a real mission, got it? Just to tell you, Babe, you won't get any kindness out of us for this "mission". Rely on yourself." Duo warned wagging a finger at her. Hotaru supressed a giggle and thought gleefully Just you wait, I don't need any mercy..  
  
"Oh and for the file hacking, there will be more obstacles then you think." Trowa said before turning and leaving with Quatre. Duo stayed a bit longer and laughed at her face. She was shocked. Hacking!? I don't know how to! What am I gonna do!? I can't afford to fail!! Megami help me! She screamed at herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" Minako asked,following the three pilots.  
  
"..." Heero answered.  
  
"Hello? Any one home?" Minako said peering at Heero's stoical mein.  
  
"Shut up, weak onna." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of calling people that?" Minako asked, really annoyed at the I'm-the-best-and-woman-are-weak attitude of his.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Arrrghhh!! You're impossible! You baka!"  
  
"Nani? What did you call me?!"  
  
"A BAKA! READ MY FLAPPING LIPS. BAKA!"  
  
"I'll show you baka!" and with that Wufei took out his katana and started swinging it at Minako. Minako dodged all the swings and even managed to give him a rasberry, "WEAK ONNA, STOP JUMPING AROUND AND FIGHT HONORABLY!"  
  
"Nopies! You'll have to catch me!" All this was watched by a certain Perfect Soldier with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"ARRRGGHH! WEAK ONNA STAND STILL!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"FIGHT BACK ONNA!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"AAARGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"   
  
Finally tired of Wufei's screaming Heero whipped out his gun and pointed it at him and calmly said, "Shut. Up. Or. Else. I. Will. Kill. You. In other words, stop chasing Minako and yelling or else i'll blow your brains out." Wufei glared at minako who was sticking out her tongue at him behind Heero.  
  
"Argh, weak onna." Wufei muttered under his breath and started to walk to their destination once again.  
  
end  
  
Whew! Done! This chapter was also short but hey, one is better than none right? Anyways, sorry again for not putting Minako with Quatre. I know alot of you peeps wanted that but.... I sorta already planned it out.... I promise, my next GW/SM crossover will have a Minako/Quatre pairing!  
  
Anyways, Ja for now!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	6. Test

Hi everybody! Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep on telling me what you think! 

Anyways, I drew a pic of Hotaru and Duo together.... If you wanna see it its [Here][1]  
If it doesn't work, copy and paste this address in the Url: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/SenshiStore/duo.JPG 

I'm not the best at drawing but I think I'm decent enough.... If any of you want to draw a pic of them, send it to me and I'll post it and give you credit! 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailormoon belongs to their respective owners. 

'....' thoughts ~~~~~~~ 

"Are we there yet?" Minako asked, they had been walking for 5 min already. 

"Shut up onna." (come on, do i have to tell you who this is? It's definetly Wu-man!) 

"I have a name you know." Minako retorted back striding in front of him. 

"I know." 

"Then USE IT!" 

"No. I don't care or want to." Wufei said walking past a furious Minako. She was gaping at him open mouthed. 

"I have never in my life ever met such a rude man!" (and thats true. Youma were demons...) MInako shouted, stomping her feet. 

"Hmph. All women are weak." 

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!! You baka!" Minako yelled before stomping past him angrily. 

"Er, we aren't going that way. We are going into this room." Heero said pointing to the room Minako just passed. 

"Oh." Minako said before blushing and stepping into the room. The room had steel walls and there were lots of computers and control consoles. 

"Your training is to hack into the file WingZero. We will stand by and watch, we won't give you any tips unless you totally give up or your time exceeds 10 min." Heero imstructed in his monotonous voice. 

"Oh, sounds simple enough." Minako replied looking at the consoles. Minako remembered the sessions with Ami. Back then she didn't know what that training was for but now she knew. 

FLASHBACK 

"Now, Minako, to hack into a file, you have to try a variety of ways to trick the computer or if your lucky, guessing the password which almost never works." Ami explained demonstrating on a top security file. 

"Oh, sounds complicated." 

"Here, you try. Your goal is file Senshi." 

"Ok." 

30 min later 

"AAARRRGGHHHH!! Stupid peice of crap computer! Gimme the file already!" Minako yelled, fustrated at the stupid computer which was in front of her that refuses to let her download the file. 

"Minako, hear let me show you, you first have to......." 

30 min later 

"STUPID FRICKIN !$#@$%$#@$%^%$**#&$^!" Minako yelled banging the computer with her fist. The screen blinked "Password incorrect." 

"Minako, I'll repeat. First you have to......" 

5 hrs and 10 yellings later.... 

"Yatta! I've successfully hacked in! I got the file!" Minako yelled doing a small victory dance. 

"Great, now you have to get different files. First its the file Serenity, then Endymion, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter got it?" 

"NANI!!??? 5 more files to download??" 

"Yes." 

"Holy shit!" 

26 hrs later. 

"Finally! You are able to download top security files in under 5 min! Great job!" 

"A-arigotou A-ami-c-chan... I need some sleep..." Minako muttered falling off of the chair and snoring contently on the floor. 

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~ 

"Easy. I'll be done in 5 minutes." Minako commented to herself. 

"I wouldn't be too sure. I created the security system, I know how a hacker works." Heero said, smirking (I know!! Heero, smirking, wow...) 

"Mainly cause you are a hacker, ne?" 

"Hai." 

"Tell you what, I'll make a bet with you. If I'm done in 5 min, no more, I win and you have to... stop Wufei from calling me weak and all that crap(a hmph could be heard where Wufei was standing). If you win then I'll have to...er..." 

"You'll have to get Relena off my back." 

"Deal, I'll get to work. Tell me when to start." 

"In 5.............4.............3.............2..............NOW." Heero said, signalling for her to start. 

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Oh no, oh no, oh no. SHIT! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HACK A FILE!' Hotaru screamed at herself, looking helplessly at the computer. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair. She ran a search and found the file Gundam. She clicked on it and a page started coming up. 

"Whoah, cool! I did it!" Hotaru mentally cheered and gave herself a pat on the back. She waited patiently but then the screen said Unauthorized persons may not view this file. Please type the correct password., "Oh shit. I repeat, oh shit." Hotaru moaned. She went to the space for the password and started to type. She first tried Gundam, then Gundams, then the names of all the G-boy, then all the other Gundam related words she could think of. Nothing happened. 'AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Stupid peice of Crap!' Hotaru screamed, her fingers flying across the keyboard. She then tried all the names of the mobile suits. Nothing happened. Then out of pure fustration, she entered in "Openyoupieceofcrap" in the password box and then hit enter, it thought for a moment before saying "Password accepted. Downloading file "Gundams" now. To abort, press esc." 

"Cool password. True too." Hotaru said gleefully pulling out the disk and running to the door. She checked her wathc, that had taken her 12 min. She ran out of the room into the hallway. She remembered the blueprints said to turn left, right, right, left. She hurried looking for Quatre, Trowa or Duo. Down the second hallway, she heard a voice yell "FREEZE!" She turned and saw Quatre running towards her. SHe quickly looked around and saw a vent. She jumped up, opened it and craweled inside. Outside she could hear Quatre calling on the Walkie Talkies they all carried. 'I better hurry.' She thought grimly, clutching the disk. She crawled into the corresponding vents and peeked out of a vent. There, one green eye stared back at her. She squeeked and deicided to kick the vent open. 

"Gomen, Trowa-san!" Hotaru whispered and kicked the vent. Trowa took a couple of steps back allowing her to jump out and run down the hallwya. Half way down she heard a click and she turned her head. Adart came flying at her, she turned her head, narrowly missing the dart. It shot past and it landed on one of the walls, the needle had completely sunken in, "What the hell did they make that out of!? Gundamiun!?" Hotaru muttered continuing, she risked turning her head around and saw Trowa chasing her reloading another tranquilizer dart. she saw the hallway where the control room was connected to and sqidded to a halt. There Duo was grinning and wating for her. 

"Hey, what took you so long? But you won't get through!" he asked, grinning like a child. Hotaru smiled, a plan coming to her head. 

"Course I couldn't! Your an experienced gundam pilot!" Hotaru gushed, coming up to him. Duo blinked, he wasn't liking how Hotaru was looking at him. She strode up to him and planted a kiss on his mouth. Duo was shocked, Hotaru had just come up to him and kissed him! Before he could kiss back, she whispered into his ear, "Gotcha, never let your guard down Duo," and then bolted down the hall way and into the room. Duo was still in shock. 

"What happened?" Quatre asked coming up to Duo, Duo said nothing and pointed to the control room. Trowa blinked and went to the door and opened it. There, Hotaru was smirking holding a disk. 

"See? Told ya i could do it!" Hotaru bragged skipping ahead of a silent Trowa and out of the room. Duo shook his head coming out of his shock. 

"Hey! Not fair! You were'nt playing fair!" Duo protested. 

"Not my fault, your the one that let your guard down." Hotaru answered smiling sweetly at him. 

"But I didn't think you'd kiss enemies to get past them!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. Quatre and Trowa blinked and looked at each other. Duo looked at Trowa and Quatre, "Oops," He said as realization of the fact that he revealed that Hotaru had kissed him. 

"She kissed you?" Quatre asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Only to distract him long enough for me to get through." Hotaru answered for him, grinning smugly. 

"Hmph." Duo said swinging his body so that he was no longer facing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yatta! Done! How long was it?" Minako queried looking at Heero who was standing there looking at his watch. 

"It has been 5 min and 12 seconds." He replied smugly, "I win." 

"IIE!!! No, I was ssssooo close!" Minako said banging her head on the counsel. 

"Now you have to control Relena." 

"Can't I just kill her please?" 

"No, we are prohibited from killing her now because of Zechs, Noin, and because shes Vice Foreign Minister." Heero replied, crossing his arms. 

"Damn.... Fine, I'll think up a way." Minako said, disgusted. 

"Are you two done now? We have to go to the next stage." Wufei asked opening the door and stepping out. Minako nodded and followed him and Heero. 

"Ok, next step is to go from this place to the main control center where Setsuna and Dr. J will be waiting. Get the disk to them without either of us catching you, got it?" Wufei asked pointing to a round room in the center of the building. 

"Hai." 

"Good. Me and Heero will try to prevent you with Tranquilizer darts, you must avoid all of them. 

"Tranquilizer darts?" Minako asked worriedly, eyeing the gun in Wufei's hand. 

"Don't worry, they have a very low dosage." Heero said starting to walk away. 

"Wait! When should I go?" Minako asked, grabbing his arm. He looked confuse but then handed her his watch. 

"When its 12:30, start." Heero said, handing her his watch. She let go of him and waited staring at the hands on the clock. Slowly, it reached the marks 12 and 30 min. she took a deep breath and took off, hoping she didn't run into either of them. 

"I better not mess this up." She said to herself, grimly. 

End For now. 

Ok peoples! I'm working on the 7th chapter now and everything. Next one we'll find out if Minako will make it to the control room or not. 

I'm gonna repeat. I drew a Duo/Hotaru pic and in my opinion, its decent enough. To go to it click [HERE][1]  


Thanks again for Reading!! And remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! So please review to tell me what you think. Again this one of my super short chapters but oh well, the next one will be longer! 

Ja! 

_Saiya-jin no Hime_

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/SenshiStore/duo.JPG



	7. Test (part 2)

Nothing much to say, Venus and Saturn have reached their eternal forms....... *YAWN* I got up too early today.... anyways, usual disclaimer follows...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako looked at the clock, it was 12:29, 5 seconds to 12:30.  
  
"5..........4..........3..........2............GO!" Minako yelled to herself and she sped out the room. She remembered the plans say take the first hallway to the right. She ran until she found a corridor that lead to the right and she stepped in. She was running like this or about 2 mins when she met Wufei.  
  
"You won't get passed this point onna. I still owe you a fight." Wufei said confidently, holding out his katana. He threw her a chain (I don't know how he got the stupid chain.... I can't figure it ou either.) and she caught them, preparing herself in an offensive position.  
  
"Whatever, don't get too confident." Minako muttered swinging her chain up and bringing it down on Wufei's hand. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't yell out and tried to free his arm from the chain. Minako yanked hard, adding pressure to his hand. He let go of the katana and it clattered harmlessly on the floor. She pulled slightly on the chain, it unraveled itself and Wufei's hand was free. Wufei tried to reach the katana but Minako has had enough, "No you don't!" she yelled thrusting the chain forward to his neck, it wrapped itself snugly around Wufei's neck and she said "One move and its bye-bye oxygen got it?" he nodded and she went to a pipe and tied the chain to it, now wufei was immobile. She waved and started down the hall once again.  
  
"Weak onna! Come and untie me at once!" Wufei hollered enraged at how he was treated by such a weak onna (he still doesn't wanna admit that she was stronger).  
  
"You have two hands, untie yourself!" Was the reply. Wufei blinked when he realized she had not tied his hands. A feeling of stupididty rushed to his mind as he slowly undid his chains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako was running down halls trying to remember the directions. "Okay, left, right, right, and left..." Minako murmured to herself while running down the hallways as fast as her legs could carry her. At the last corridor where the control room was at the end, a voice stopped her.  
  
"Halt!" A voice commanded. She turned just intime to see Heero only 3 feet from her. She spun and tried to stun him by giving him a kick. He stopped her foot centimeters from his face. She jerked her leg, trying to free herself.  
  
"Let go!" She yelled in frustration.  
  
"No. I will not allow you to get to the control room." Thinking fas minako spun herelf and jumped into the air trying to kick him with her other foot. He caught that too and so he held both her legs while her hands were. on the ground (She was wearing pants, you ecchis!). With a last ditch effort she threw her feet down to the ground, bringing Heero with it. He landed on his back, he gasped as pain shot threw his torso.  
  
"Gomen, Heero-kun." She said before bolting to the door. She suddenly felt a prick on her shoulder, she looked sown and saw a tranquilizer dart embedded in her skin. She looked over her shoulder and saw Heero standing, gun raised at her. She suddenly felt drowsy, realizing the dart was taking affect she thrust her body forward reaching the door she opened it and stepped inside. She smiled at Setsuna who looked surprised and said, "Mission.... complete." Then she collapsed. Before losing consciousness, she felt 2 strong arms catch her and hold her up.  
  
~~~~~~Setsunas POV~~~~~~~  
  
I was talking with Dr. J about the technology used for the new gundams when Minako burst in. She was out of breath but that wasn't what was bothering me. Her shoulder had a tranquilizer dart stuck in it. She smiled wearily at me and then she said "Mission....Complete." and collapse. what surprised me most was when Heero appeared and caught her before she hit the ground. I rushed forward and helped Heero bring her to a chair.  
  
"We were testing her. She passed. She got to this control room without any of us stopping her completely." Heero reported, just then Wufei came barging in. He was holding his right hand carefully while his face was bright red with embarrasement or anger, i will never know.  
  
"Where is that onna!? I have to teach her a lesson!" Wufei yelled. I saw Heero step in front of him and he whispered something to Wufei. Wufei looked stunned but then decided to hold his silence. I chuckeled and looked down at Minako who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Setsunas POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Lyrissa. Come forth!" A voice commanded, a voice of Evil.  
  
"Hai, what do you wish, my lord?" A tall woman with blazing red hair stepped out. At first glance, she would have been rather pretty, but once you saw her eyes, you'll know that she was not to be messed with. They were bottomless pitch black orbs with evil radiating from them.  
  
"The Senshi of Time has not noticed my arrival in this dimension. I command you to find any means possible to kill her and those 2 sailor brats. Any means possible." the voice commanded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do not fail me or I will promise the coming of pain for you." The voice threatened. She looked unfased by this and she bowed and then dissappeared. The voice cackled andcalled forth another minion.  
  
"My Lord, Pyrite, at your command." The new minion stepped forth. He had silver hair which shown gold at the ends. When he oppend his eyes, most people were shocked. They were gold with silver pupils.  
  
"Pyrite. I command you to make sure Lyrissa does not make any mistakes. If she does, report it to me immediately."  
  
"Hai, master." With that he fazed out leaving the strange entity.  
  
"Soon, soon, I will take over this dimension, your guardian will not survive." It cackled, the high pitched laugh echoed throuh its domain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna was talking to Dr. J when Hotaru and the other G-boys walked into the room.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed when she saw her "sister" collapsed in the chair.  
  
"Don't worry, my little Firefly, she will wake up soon." Setsuna said, stroking her hair. As if on cue, Minako' eyes fluttered, and she sat up and stretched.  
  
"Hotaru? When did you get here? How long was I knocked out?" Minako asked, blinking.  
  
"I just got here. Did you pass?" Hotaru aksed excitedly.  
  
"I dunno, Setsuna-san?" Minako inqired looking up at the older woman.  
  
"Yes, you did, Nako-chan." Setsuna told them, chuckling.  
  
"Yatta! I passed!" Minako cheered. She shot Wufei a superior smirk, and then went back to cheering.  
  
"YAY! I did too! It was actually pretty easy." Hotaru commented sneaking a look at the sulking Duo.  
  
"Wufei was easy to pass.... Heero was challenging, I almost didn't make it!" Minako told Hotaru and the two sat down and started to chat.  
  
~~G-boys~~  
  
"Man, how could we let them outsmart us!? I mean, we're veterans and they are new and everything." Duo commented, still sulkiing in the corner.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei commanded, self disgust apparent in his voice.  
  
"Hey at least I didn't get beat by a girl twice!" Duo protested that heartless command.  
  
"...." Trowa and Heero said.  
  
"Oh well, at least we know they're qualified!" Quatre said, always looking to the bright side.  
  
"So? We still got beatened." was the reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok now, boys, girls. It's time you went home. You will be excused for being late to school if you can't get up and remember, the next meeting is next week at 6:00 p.m., Treize, Noin, and Relena will meet the new recruits. This will be top secret so none of you better let the cat out of the bag." Dr. J said, dismissing them.  
  
"Hai." All of them said.  
  
"Come, Minako, Hotaru, we have to get home early." Setsuna said, shooing them into the car.  
  
"See ya later, Hotaru, Minako!" Duo waved and all 5 of them hopped into Quatre's car and drove off into the night.  
  
"Ja!" Minako said, waving. While Hotaru just smiled and yelled her goodbyes.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, why do we need to be home earlier?" Hotaru asked while they were on the road towards home.  
  
"Just because we're in a new dimension doesn't mean that you can neglect your senshi duties!" Setsuna said. She stopped at a stoplight and told them to get out and transform.  
  
"Ok, Ok, don't blame us if we don't wake up tomorrow." Minako muttered, getting out. Hotaru followed suit.  
  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Minako yelled holdng up a brooch.  
  
"SATURN ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Hotaru yelled also holding up a brooch. Orange light surrounded Minako, chains of hearts wrapped around her body, but suddenly they turned into ribbons that wrap her into a cocoon of some sort. Then the cocoon shattered and transformed into little flower petals as Venus was inside with wings spreading out behind her. She glowed with multi-colored lights as her costuem appeared. The same thing happened to Hotaru except the lights were purple and her wings were grayish in color.  
  
"Happy?" Hotaru asked pouting to Setsuna. Setsuna laughed and nodded, driving off into the night.  
  
"Ready, Hota-chan?" Minako asked her, flexing her wings.  
  
"Hai." With that they flew off, searching for any injustices.  
  
~~~~~~~Next Day, after school~~~~~~~  
  
G-boy's Home:  
  
"Hey Quatre, can I use your bigscreen TV?" Duo asked, it was after school and he was bored to death.  
  
"Sure! Which one (Hey, he is rich you know!)?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The one in the living room with that really comfy chair." Duo replied.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to ask. This is after all your home now." Quatre said, smiling at his braided friend.  
  
"Thanks Quatre! Ya wanna come and watch TV with me?" Duo asked, in his mind, watching TV alone was just as bad as not watching TV at all. He gave quatre his puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip.  
  
"I guess i can, only for awhile though." Quatre said, giving in to his friends pitiful expression.  
  
"Yay!" They headed towards the room which was on the 3rd floor. When they got there, duo plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV while Quatre settled himself. Duo started flipping through channels, momentarily stopping to see if the show was any good.  
  
"Stop! Go back to that news channel!" Quatre said sharply. Duo shrugged and went back. They both listened to what was being said.  
  
"Yesterday night, 2 mysterious woman stopped a rebellion of the Sanq Kingdom led by former White Fang Soldier Kerone Siria (A person I made up, you'll see him later, ^_~). These 2 mysterious women called themselves the Sailor Senshi that protects this world. These 2 woman fired some attack out of their hands that destroyed hte base. They had captured all the rebellers even before the Preventers could rush to this site. The most puzzling mystery of all is with the wings and seemingly magical powers they possessed. A witness sent in this video." The reporter annnouced. Then the video came on, it was black and white, also very fuzzy but you could see two figures, women definetily, with wings. The shorter one held a weapon, seemingly a gliave but the older one had no weapons that they could see. What amazed Duo was their wings. They looked so real. Then the taller one yelled something and an energy beam came out of her fingertips and destroyed the base while in the background, all the rebels were tied up with chains. Then, they took off, flying! The wings flapped and the 2 women flew off into the night.  
  
"Quatre, did you see that?! They just took off, flying!" Duo said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, wait until the other pilots see this." Quatre murmured.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I recorded it. It seems we might have another ally."Quatre answered, taking the tape that popped out, "You can continue watching TV, see you at dinner."  
  
"Ok, ok, see ya."  
  
~~~Sailor's Household~~~  
  
"Minako! Hotaru! Get in here!" Setsuna called. She was staring at the tv screen.  
  
"Nani?" Minkako asked as she entered the living room.  
  
"Watch." Setsuna said grimly, pointing at the screen. Setsuna knew this would happen but still, she was upset. Minako's eyes widened at what she saw on the news report. Just then Hotaru burst in. She also froze after looking at the TV.  
  
"We were seen... There were witnesses..." Hotaru murmured.  
  
"Not only that, another report came awhile ago. 25 minutes ago, Kerone Siria escaped. I'm not sure if your masking magic works in this place, lets hope it does." Setsunarevealed, grimly pointing at the screen.  
  
"Oh no. This is bad, very bad." Minako muttered. Just then the phone rang. Hotaru walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Meioh residence." Hotaru said into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru. This is Quatre, I think you should see the news reports. Seems like we have an ally against the rebellions." Quatre's voice could be heard from the other end.  
  
"I know, we saw it too. Any ideas who it might be?" Hotaru asked, trying to find out if anyone suspected them.  
  
"Don't know, the clip was too fuzzy." Quatre answered.  
  
"Well, if you get any leads, be sure to contact us." Hotaru replied, relief apparent on her face. If the Gundam pilots didn't know who they were, then no one knows.  
  
"Hai, oh and by the way, the next meeting will be at Relena's mansion with the others at 5:00 p.m. Dinner would be served by them. Remember, it's formal so wear formal attire ok?" QUatre reminded them, giving the details.  
  
"Hai. We'll be there." Hotaru answered and hung up.  
  
"Well, let's go shopping, we need some gowns for that meeting, ne Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked cheerfully, dragging the Senshi of Silence behind her. Setsuna sweatdropped and resumed her studies.  
  
Well, thats it for now! I'll write more later but this is the latest chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! I absolutely LOVE them! Arigotou!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	8. Party!

Note: I'm making Relena sound icky and selfish and messed up so she's outa character. Oh and I'm sorry for having plot holes and stuff that doesn't make sense and everything but I haven't got all the little details incorporated. The war ended and everything unlike hwat i said in previous chapters and some characters are alive and stuf... theres gonna be a new oz foundation so another wars a comin'.  
  
Disclaimer: This story's characters all belong to someone else but Lyrissa, Black shadow dude, and Pyrite are mine.... So is the story line. I'm sulking cause i don't have enough money to buy gundam wing... I'm a few million off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Meeting:  
  
"Come on Hota-chan! We wouldn't wanna be late!" Minako yelled towards the bathroom. Hotaru was putting on some make-up.  
  
"Wait a minute! ONE minute! I swear!" Hotaru called, her voice muffled by the door.  
  
"Fine, be quick!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will." Hotaru muttered, fumbling for her lip gloss and eye shadow. Hotaru was wearing a dark purple gown made out of satin. It had and Empire waist with a V styled neckline and 2 thin spaghetti starps on each shoulder. The dress hugged her torso then flowed down in all directions, almost touching the floor. Hotaru also had on purple amethyst earings and a beautiful amethyst necklace with the symbol of Saturn carved into it. Her hair was adorned with a velvet ribbon, much thinner than Minako's and longer. Her wrist had a simple gold chain with a peice of amethyst that turned from white to deep purple. All in all, she looked very beautiful tonight.  
  
Both of them hurried out of the apartment, rushing so they wouldn't be late. Minako was also wearing a white gown made out of soft silk. It didn't have a wasteline and the straps were semi thick. The neck was curved in a v and showed a modest amount of the chest. The dress also hung to the floor, flowing in every direction. Minako's hair was done up in her usual style except a barret with orange topaz crystals replaced the bow. Her hair was also curled and seemed longer than usual. She wore a necklace ending in white opal, hanging off of that was the sign of Venus. Her earings were also opal and glittered with multi colors. On her wrist there was a gold chain, identical to Hotaru's but set in the middle, a single precious black opal was imbedded in the gold.  
  
"Let's go!!" Minako yelled before the car zoomed towards Relena's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aw, Quatre, why do I have to wear that thing? It itches!" Duo complained, in his brand new suit which did indeed lookes very stiff.  
  
"You know that we all have to make ourselves presentable. Even Wufei and Heero are wearing these suits." Quatre patiently told Duo while fixing his bow tie.  
  
"Still, it itches, and why are we meeting with Relena? She's a total pacifist! She won't agree to our terms." Duo pointed out. As much as he tried, he never did like Relena, in fact, he despised her.  
  
"She's interested in our cause to prevent another foundation like OZ. She wants us to form a unit much like the Preventers to stop oncoming wars."  
  
"So? I still don't see why."  
  
"*sigh* she also has to meet the new recruits."  
  
"I bet they don't like her already." Duo muttered, Quatre pretended not to hear that comment.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"We're here!" Hotaru exclaimed as the car pulled up to the mansion. A security guard held a clip board and asked for their names and identifications.  
  
"Minako Aino, and Hotaru Tomoe." Minako said, handing him two student IDs.  
  
"You can pass." The officer nodded, motioning them in. After they entered, they saw a huge ballroom with a long table to the side of it.  
  
"Whoah! Relena really is a princess isn't she?" Hotaru exclaimed, slightly surprised.  
  
"Nothing is as extravagant and beautiful then Crystal Tokyo, though." Minako commented. The halls of the Crystal Utopia (name of Palace, Crystal Tokyo is the city) were decorated with crystal chandeleirs, candle posts, carved crystals and much more while this palace was covered with velvet and wall paper. Hotaru nodded, totally agreeing with Minako.  
  
"Hello Minako, Hotaru," a voice said politely, Minako and Hotaru turned to the source of the voice and smiled. Quatre was standing there, looking very dressed up with Duo behind him, scratching his neck because of the itchy fabric.  
  
"Hi! Thank you for inviting us." Minako said cheerfully, her bubbly nature showing through.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." Hotaru said shyly. Sundenly, she had felt very shy around Duo, she didn't know why but she just did. Something about him had intrigued her. Duo smiled cheerfully at her and bowed.  
  
"May I have the privilege of escorting such a pretty lady to the dinner table?" Duo asked, imitating a british accent. Hotaru laughed and took his arm, both of them stepping down the stairs. Just then, Heero, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Dorothy came.  
  
"So, your one of the new pilots eh? My name is Dorothy, nice to meet you." The girl with long blonde hair and freaky split eyebrows said, sticking out her hand. Minako graciously took it and gave her a firm handshake.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Aino Minako." Minako introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sally Po, I'm part of the Preventers." Sally said respectfully. To be chosen a Gundam pilot, this girl was probably ver capable of beating the hell out of some people.  
  
"Weak onna." Wufei muttered. For once Minako ignored him, (Surprise, surprise!) and went on with the introductions. Wufei already left with Sally and Dorothy went to the dinner table with Quatre while Trowa just quietly walking away.  
  
"So, I guess, er, we should go to dinner together, ne?" Minako asked Heero nervously. His prussian blue eyes creeped her out but also drew her gaze. He shrugged and grudgingly offered his arm while she took it cautiously and then they too descended ot the ball room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At dinner....  
  
"Welcome to the Peacecraft Mansion. I am Relena Darlian Peacecraft, your host tonight. Tonight, we would be introducing the 2 new additions to the team. Please stand up and Introduce yourselves." Relena announced. At these occasions, she felt special, she felt that this way, Heero can't possibly ignore her. 'Heero and I will be together, forever.' she often thought, her mind twisted with the lust that dwelled inside her heart. She watched as the 2 new pilots arose and introduced themselves. The shorter one said her name was Tomoe Hotaru. 'Hmph, firefly eh? What kind of name is that?' Relena thought to herself before diverting her attention to the one with golden colored hair. She introduced herself as Minako Aino, before sitting down in her seat. She was sitting by Heero who was sitting to the right of Duo. Duo was sitting by Hotaru and Heero. Her eyes narrowed for a second at the expression in Minako's eyes, she was looking at Heero, HER Heero. No one but herself could look at Heero that way. NO ONE! 'I'll just have to get rid of her later, I was a Queen and Queens get what they want!' She thought anger flickering across her face. Then, it was gone. She stood up and smiled at the 2, announcing the schedule for this meeting. After dinner, the guests were invited to mingle and to get to know each other. Music started playing, a slow walts. Couples were seen dancing, Noin and Zechs, Dorothy and Quatre, Sally had somehow gotten Wufei to dance, probably by blackmail, and the last couple made Minako smile, it was Duo and Hotaru. Minako felt bold that night and decided to risk asking Heero to dance.  
  
"Heero, would you like to dance?" Minako asked, coming up to Heero. He looked surprised but then, to Minako's amazement, nodded and they headed out to the dance floor. Minako took dancing lesson before and was pretty sure on what to do. What surprised her was that Heero also knew how to dance, he was actually pretty good too, "Heero, where'd you learn to dance?"  
  
"*shrug*"  
  
"Wanna go outside? It's kinda stuffy in here." Minako asked leaving the dance floor. Heero nodded and followed and the two of them went out onto the balcony. They were silent for awhile, Minako was gazing at the stars mesmerized at their beauty.  
  
"You like stars?" Heero asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, they seem so small, but they are so ancient and huge." Minako said tearing her eyes away from the sky and looking at Heero. His stoic face held no emotion but his eyes gave some hint of emotion. 'God, she's giving me this weird feeling, I feel drawn to her, why?' he asked himself, while looking in her endless blue eyes.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes. Heero, why do you act so emotionless? All the other pilots, except maybe Trowa, show a lot more emotion than you do." Minako asked, peering at his face.  
  
"Who says I act?"  
  
"Your eyes give you away. Your eyes hold a little emotion and yet, your face doesn't want to match those prussian blue eyes." Minako said softly. Heero looked at her and they stood there, silent, an understanding formed without spoken words.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how did you becaome a Gundam Pilot?" Hotaru asked, as Duo held her and swung her to the beat of the waltz.  
  
"Eh?" Duo looked at Hotarun in confusion, then he avoided her eyes and said, "Oh, ya know, er, they found that i had specail, er abilities, i guess."  
  
"You're not telling me the truth..." Hotaru said, eyeing Duo suspiciously.  
  
"Er.... you look pretty tonight." Duo stammered, trying to divert her attention, Hotaru looked at him suspiciously before turning her head away.  
  
"Ohmigod! Look! Theres Heero and Minako on the balcony!" Hotaru gasped, pointing at the couple who seemed to be talking with each other.  
  
"Whoah, scary, he's actually acting civil for once! Wonder what their talking about..." Duo said, glad for his friend.  
  
"Come on! Let's go talk to them." Hotaru said literally dragging Duo across the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako and Heero was still silently looking at each other when they heard a voice say, "Finally got a girlfriend, ne Heero?" Heero turned and whipped his handgun out of God knows where and pointed it towards the source of the voice. On the other end of the barrel, stood Duo who nervously gulped as Heero gave him his best Death Glare ever.  
  
"Omea wa korosu." Heero calmly said, taking the safety off the gun.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
OOHHH NOOO!! What will happen to our dear Duo-chan? Will Minako and Hotaru save him? Or will our kawaii Duo-chan run hysterically around pissing Heero off even more? You'll find out later but right now, i'm sleepy....  
  
Gomen... me sleepy...  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	9. Party (part 2)

Okey dokey, not much to comment on but remember, I LOVE REVIEWS! If you don't review, I'm taking this story off of Fanfiction.net.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story, Lyrissa, black shadow dude, and Pyrite (and Story!) but Sm and GW belong to their respective owners...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the other end of the barrel, stood Duo who nervously gulped as Heero gave him his best Death Glare ever.  
  
"Omea wa korosu." Heero calmly said, taking the safety off the gun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er, gomen Heero, please don't kill me..." Duo whimpered, gulping nervously. Just then there was crash and a scream, Heero snapped his head towards the screamer to see an ugly creature that stood 7 feet tall and had scythes for hands standing over Dorothy while Quatre was trying to shoot it whle the other guests watched on in horror. Heero pointed his gun at the creature and pulled the trigger, the bullet flew towards the creature and hit it in the shoulder, the creature didn't react, it didn't waver, the wound healed instantly.  
  
"What the Hell is that thing?!" Heero yelled in frustration as Quatre emptied his gun in the creature but it didn't take any effect. Duo was shocked and he too took out his gun.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Duo yelled back, his eyes locked on the creature, "Girls, get back, you didn't bring any protection." Duo said calmly, snapping out of shock, he stepped in front of them besides Heero and both advanced toward the creature who was now holding dorothy by the neck and unknown to all viewers, except maybe the senshi, was slowly sapping her energy.  
  
"Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, get on the right while me and Duo get it from here!" Heero instructed stepping towards the creature. They nodded and got into position.  
  
"Fire at will." Duo instructed and started firing while the others complied. The barrage of bullets seemed to have more effect for the creature turned its slimy head and hissed.  
  
"Stay out of this, humans!" It rasped, eyes narrowing dangerously. Heero and the rest stood their ground and started to shoot again. The creature grunted and mumble something, sunddenly, there was an invisible force that hit the 5 backe, nocking them off their feet.  
  
"Stop! Youma! Brought by the new millenium, I am Sailor Pluto! Senshi of the Gates of Time, Pluto is my guardian planet!" A voice called out (insert outers music now). There stood a woman with wings, they couldn't see her face but they could see that she, er, had a nice figure...  
  
"Who are you, human?!" the creature rasped. Everybody face faulted (anime style).  
  
"Dude, the chick just told you!" Duo pointed out, and extremely large sweatdrop by his head. The creature just snarled and let go of Dorothy who crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Young men, I sugest you take that young lady to the hospital, she's lost quite a bit of her energy." Pluto said kindly before facing the youma.  
  
"You shall pay for interupting me!" the creature yelled and rushed at her. Pluto dodged and prepared for her attack.  
  
"Dead scream." She whispered, letting a gigantic ball of purple energy fly at the demon. It yelled as the attack hit and staggered. It was hurt but not down.  
  
"Pluto! We're here!" 2 younger voices called and 2 other shapely females stepped out.  
  
"Brought by the new Millenium, i am Sailor Saturn! Saturn is my guardian planet and I am the Senshi of Destruction and Death!" the shorter one called out and Duo's eyes widened. Soldier of Death? He thought, but I'm the only shinigami around here!  
  
"Brought by the new Millenium, I am Sailor Venus! Venus is my guardian Planet and I am the Senshi of Love and Beauty!" the second one said, standing by the other 2.  
  
"What's with their speaches?" Trowa whispered to Quatre and quatre just shrugged.  
  
"Die youma! Touch of Death!(new attack for Hotaru-chan!)" Saturn yelled holding her glaive and slashing down twice, forming a crisscrossing x that glowed purple and shot at the youma. This also hurt it but not badly enough to kill it.  
  
"My turn. Venus Crescent Sphere!(lame but oh well... I'll think up better ones later)" Venus shouted releasing an orange sphere with orange lightning surrounding it. That did it. THe youma was reduced to dust and the sailors vanished.  
  
"Whoah, who were those hot babes?" Duo asked, getting up.  
  
"Duo! Heero! are you guys alright!?" Hotaru asked, hurrying over, her purple eyes concerned.  
  
"Yeah, theat monster gave you guys a beating!" Minako added right behind Hotaru when Relena promptly attached herself to Heero.  
  
"Oh Heero! Are you alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital!? You can tell me!" Relena cried looking up adoringly from her possition next to Heero. Minako stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two be." She whispered before rushing off. Heero tried to break free of Relena's grasp but to no avail and stared helplessly after Minako. Nearby, Hotaru was fussing over Duo while Wufei sat indignantly, his pride hurt and Trowa and Quatre were helping Dorothy to the Hospital.  
  
"Maybe I should get hurt more often.... Think of the attention I'll get!" Duo commented and Hotaru flushed a deep red. 'Why am I blushing? why do I feel this way around duo?' Hotaru asked herself as she stared in those Indigo blue eyes which changed colors with different moods.  
  
"Where did Minako go?" Quatre suddenly asked, noticing the blonde's dissapearence. Heero pointed in one direction and motioned to one of them to go after her because he couldn't. Relena was still attached on his arm, unfortunately. Quatre nodded and hurried in that direction. (No, Minako is till with Heero, Quatre is just a friend.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako wandered through the rose gardens, taking in the view and smelling the beautifull flowers. 'It's not my place to interrupt Relena and Heero's affairs.' she thought to herself but she knew that she had fallen for the stoical Heero Yuy and Relena was an inevitable subject. 'Apparently, Relena doesn't value her life.' Minako thought to herself, then sighed, obviously she didn't either because she was just as reckless falling for trigger-happy Heero. 'He wouldn't hurt me!' Minako thought with confidence because she had known him for a couple of days and she didn't recieve one "Omea wa korosu" threats. Relena has only known him for 1 day when he threatened to kill her. This brought up her spirits but then they began to sag again. 'Didn't Danburite vow that I would never find love? That I was cursed to be alone all my life.' She thought bitterly sitting on a bench.  
  
"Minako-san!" A voice exclaimed. She looked up hoping to see Heero but met a pair of kind blue eyes, "Minako-san, daijobu ka?"  
  
"Hai, daijobu..." SHe answered, her heart no in it.  
  
"Liar. There's something wrond and you know it." Quatre replied sitting next to her. Minako looked surprised bu then sat silently for a couple of seconds before the sentences burst out of her mouth and she revealed all her troubles, at the same time, she cried softly.  
  
"I don't know why but I think I might be in love with Heero." SHe finished. Looking at the ground forlornly.  
  
"I can see why, Heero may act cold and unemotional but he really is a nice guy. Just because he was government trained, he can't show his emotions, but I can see he likes you. He's never even danced with Relena when she was the closest to getting him to show his emotions before and yet he's only known you for a couple of days and he's already consenting to some things he would never agree to do if it were Relena." Quatre said, smiling at Minako's tear stained face.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Honto."  
  
"Arigotou, Quatre-kun. You're so sweet, i think Dorothy is very lucky." With that, Minako stood up and then planted a kiss on Quatres cheek. She left, leaving a bright red Quatre staring after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Duo cried out, lying on the sofa.  
  
"Oh, stop being a big baby, its just peroxide." hotaru said sternly, applying some salve for some of Duo's scratches.  
  
"But do you know how it hurts? It stings!"  
  
"Being a Gundam Pilot, you need to stand pain." Heero muttered looking at the door often to see any signs of Minako, though they could hear him mutter it. Duo grunted and returned to his misery. 'It doesn't really hurt that much, I could probably stand it. But Hotaru wouldn't be so nice to me if I could stand the pain... Huh? What am i thinking!? We're just friends!' Duo thought, peeking at Hotaru who was busily bandaging his elbow. But in the corner of his brain, he heard a voice say "Sure, just keep telling yourself that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Hour later  
  
"Hello everyone." Quatre called when he stepped in the door. He saw Heero doctoring his own wounds and Hotaru helping Trowa while Duo helped Wufei who refused to let a weak onna treat his bruises. Hotaru just scowled and went to help Trowa when she heard that.  
  
"Where's Minako?" Heero asked abruptly, looking up from reconnecting his elbow (He was thrown on that elbow, ok?).  
  
"Didn't she come back?" Quatre asked, confused. Every one minus Wufei shook their heads, "But she said she was fine and actually looked better before she left so I assumed she was coming home!" Quatre said worriedly. Heero gave Quatre a minor scowl before standing up and demanding his car keys so he could go find her.  
  
"Matte, I want to-" Hotaru started following Heero before Duo stopped her. He shook his head and hotaru stare after Heero, hoping he would find her.  
  
"If anyone can find her, Heero can." Duo said, also looking after his friends retreating form. She nodded and went back to doctoring Trowa's minor scrapes.  
  
"Weak onna..." Wufei muttered. Duo suddenly had the urge to punch the Chinese boy but thought better and poured the whole bottle of peroxide on Wufei, showering him with alcohol and stingy scrapes as Wufei stood up and started hopping and howling like a wounded animal. Duo snickered and Wufei glowered at him. Trowa just blinked and Hotaru was also snickering behind her hand.  
  
"Yep, they lost it." Quatre muttered, going into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Morning....  
  
"Ughhnnn..." Duo groaned and stretched, he tentavely opened one violet eye and looked around. Sunlight was pouring in from the window. He stretched again and then opened both eyes and looked around. Hotaru was in the fluffy arm chair, still in her gown, sleeping peacefully. Next to her was another chair with a content Quatre in it, he had a slight smile on his face. He craned his neck and saw that Trowa had fallen asleep in a chair with a mug of coffee or water in front of him. His eyes finally traveled to the resting forms of Minako and Heero. He vaguely remembered wahat had happened last night. They had all tried to stay up to wait for Minako and Heero but one by one they fell asleep. Duo was half awake when they had come back. Heero and Minako had crept in softly and saw that they were all asleep so they had decided to sit and rest for awhile. Heero had fallen asleep almost immediatel. His body spread across the couch on the left side of the room. Sitting upright to his left was Minako and her gown was wrinkled just like Hotaru's (and no, nothing happened, each of them fell asleep without any commotion). Duo yawned and sat up, scratching his head. He clammered into the kitchen but then his eyes widened when realization hit him.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Duo said, looking around the room frantically. He hurried back and started shaking Hotaru and Quatre.  
  
"Huh? Nani, Duo-chan?" Hotaru muttered looking around. When she spotted Minako she smiled at the couple but then reverted her attention towards Duo.  
  
"I don't know how to cook and er I'm sorta hungry." Duo said grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Oh... no bother, I'll make breakfast for all of us. But your gonna have to help me!" Hotaru said cheerfully, getting up and stretching.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"YEEOOOWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
END for now...  
  
Okie, thats it for now! Ja!!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	10. New Enemy

*Saiya-jin no Hime peeks out from behind Chibi Trunks* S N H(saiya-jin no Hime): Er.... please don't kill me!  
Readers: *all growls tossing stink bombs up and down*  
SNH: I know i haven't been writing but i have other priorities!  
R: Grr... so?  
SNH: Eep! Trunks-chan! Help!!!!!! *trunks shakes head*  
Trunks: Nope, I don't wanna get stinky.  
SNH: *Gulp* Duo! If you help me I'll put you with Hota-chan!  
Duo: Honto? Yay! Let's go Deathscythe! *Crowd clobbers Dathscythe*  
SNH: *sigh* Can't get good help these days.... How about this, I'll try my best to post a chapter a week k?  
R: *nod* *nod*  
SNH: Okey... Now onto the fic!  
Chibi Trunks: Do you own GW and Sm since they're in you story?  
SNH: Of course I do!  
R: Just keep on dreamin....  
SNH: ok, ok, maybe i don't, maybe I do....  
Chibi Trunks: ....  
SNH: FINE! I DON'T, HAPPY? They belong to whoever they're respective owners are!  
R: *nods*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero yawned and opened his eyes. He smelled something good as he sat up and stretched. He looked over to see Minako-chan sleeping peacefully. so were Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. Duo and Hotaru however were missing. He got up and tiptoed over to where Minako was sleeping adn gently shook her a little. She opened her eyes a little and smiled. Heero's face was a few mere centimeters from her face. He started to pull back to go find Duo and he motioned for Minako to follw when he felt her hands cup his face and then, she kissed him once on the lips. she smiled mischeiviously before getting up and walking to teh kitchen. When she looked backe, she saw that Heero was in the same position and his eyes registered shock. She sighed, went back and started dragging Heero to the kitchen who numbly followed.  
  
"Hi Heero! Are you two love birds finally awake?" A voice asked, they both turned to see who it is and their eyes bugged out of their heads. Duo was sitting in a chair and his head had a bandage wrapped around it, and part of his braid at the tip was black and frizzeld while his whole left hand was covered with bandages.  
  
"Nande yo jigoku?" Heero said, shocked. Just then Hotaru came in carrying some terriyaki chicken.  
  
"Oh hi guys!" she said cheerfully stting the chicken down. When she recieved no answer she looked at Heero and Minako who was still looking at Duo. Duo felt a little uneasy.  
  
"Er... what's wrong with them?" Duo whispered to Hotaru and she just shrugged.  
  
"Duo-kun... what happened to you?" minako finally got out and she started to shake with laughter. Duo grew crimson and he glared at Hotaru.  
  
"Don't you dare tell them!" Duo said.  
  
"Sorry, I sure don't want to upset big sis." Hotaru said, laughing at Duo's expression.  
  
Flash back:  
  
"Oh... no bother, I'll make breakfast for all of us. But your gonna have to help me!" Hotaru said cheerfully, getting up and stretching.  
  
"Hai!" Duo said following Hotaru into the kitchen.  
  
"Here, you can cook the scrambled eggs!" Hotaru said giving him 5 eggs (Hey, there's a lot of people!).  
  
"Er, Hota-chan, I don't know how to cook." Duo said, looking down at the eggs in his hand.  
  
"Honto? Well, I could cook em, you can stir for me in the grill k?" Hotaru instructed. Duo nodded. He watched as hotaru poured the mixture into the grill and motioned duo to start stirring.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty easy! So far so good!" Duo commented. He tried to immitate the wonderful chefs he saw on TV and tried to flip the scrambled eggs. Sadly, you people know that no one can flip eggs, scrambled eggs for that fact. He jerked the pot upwoards and the scarmbled eggs soared gracefully threw the air. Sadly, a few chunks landed on Duo's forehead.  
  
"YYEEEOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!" Duo screamed and let go of the pot which crashed down because of the sad fact of gravity and onto poor Duo's foot, he started yelping and jumping up and down, swinging his braid which ended up burning a little at the tip. Duo wanted to save his poor braid from total destruction so he valiantly reached towards the fire grabbing his braid. Sorry to say, the flame was on high, though Duo succeeded in rescuing his beloved braid, his hand got burnt on the stove. This all happened in a matter of seconds while Hotaru stood and watched shocked.  
  
"Duo-chan!" Hotaru cried racing to turn the fire off and put the fire off on his braid. Soon after she also fixed his wounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako's face was red, you couldn't tell if it was from anger, pity, or just the fact she was trying very hard to conceal her laughter which wasn't working for her body was shaking with silent laughter. Heero succeeded in concealing his mirth and remained still a stoic... NOT! He was also shaking with silent laughter as Duo sat and pouted.  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna feel sorry for me?" Duo demanded, sticking out his lower lip.  
  
"Nope, you should have known only pancakes can be flipped in that fashion." Heero said, smirking.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I've been trained to be the perfect soldier meaning, perfect in survival as well as combat." Heero replied, smirking a lot like Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph. Laugh if you want, that's the first time I cooked with the stove, I am the master with the microwave." Duo stated.  
  
"That's a lot to be proud about!" Hotaru said seriously. Minako looked shocked, so did Heero while Duo grinned proudly, then unexpectedly, Hotaru also started laughing. Duo hmphed again and left the room.  
  
"Maybe we hurt his feelings," Minako said looking after him. Heero shrugged, but he still looked a little guilty. Hotaru looked very guilty and asked them what they would do.  
  
"Hota-chan, I know you like him. Go, on, you could make him feel better." Minako stated, pushing Hotaru after him.  
  
"Nani!? Minako-chan, demo, demo..."  
  
"Minako's right, I know he likes you also." Heero stated bluntly though you couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking.  
  
"H-hai..." Hotaru muttered as she walked after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She found him sulking in his room. she knocked lightly. He didn't answer then she preceded to step in the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Duo asked sulking on his bed.  
  
"Oh come on, Duo-chan, you can't take what we said seriously. It was all jokes, we were just kidding." Hotaru tried to explain. Duo didn't answer.  
  
"Please, Duo-chan, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! I really meant that it is a lot to boast about compared to one of my old friends. She's ended in worst accidents then you when she cooked, she blew up a boxed dinner once using the easiest method, microwaving." Hotaru stated, coming up to him and sitting next to him on the bed. He looked up and smirked.  
  
"Gotcha!" Duo cried as he lunged onto Hotaru and started to savagely tickle her. She started to laugh uncontrollably rolling on the bed as Duo tickled her with one good hand and held her with the burnt one.  
  
"Ahaha... Stop!!...I can't stand it! ahahahah!! I can't breathe! Duo-chan!!! that tickles! STOP TICKLING ME!" Hotaru yelled but to no avail. Finally both were very tired, one from tickling and the other from laughing.  
  
"I'll get you for that Duo-chan." Hotaru stated when she regained her breath.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Duo asked, smirking at her.  
  
"This is how." She said before getting up walking over to him and started laughing, pulling his burnt hair and untying it.  
  
"Nani!? What are you doing to my hair?!" Duo yelped trying to get her off but he was pinned firmly on the ground with Hotaru playing with his hair. A few minutes later, Duo's hair was in multiple pigtails that were shooting out in all directions.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hehe, those to are perfect!" Minako squeeled, making the rest of the food. Heero shrugged.  
  
"I hear laughing, wanna go check it out?" Heero said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Sure!" Minako said, jupping up and running down the hall dragging Heero behind her. They reached, Duo's bedroom door and opened it slowly.  
  
"Nande yo jigoku?!" Heero said as he viewed the scene in front of them. Duo and Hotaru were sitting on the floor laughing with Duo's hair in multiple gravity defying ponytails and Hotaru's hair super messed up. The two stopped laughing and turned around. Both of them turned crimson as soon as they had an audience. Minako was giggling uncontrollably and soon, all except Heero was expressing their mirth.  
  
"Hn...they've got problems..." Heero said, viewing the scene. Suddenly the phone rang and seeing heero as the only calm person, he went to pick it up.  
  
"Heero? This is Dr. J. we've got a problem. A new organization declared war on the Earth Sphere Alliance, they call themselves the Dark Knights (lame but oh well... I'm tired), they have a vast number of Mobile suits and the leader is a woman named Lyrissa. She has designed a new model. The Gemini." Dr. J stated sullenly.  
  
"Nani!? How'd she do that without the notice of the Preventers!?" Heero yelled into the phone scaring the heck out of Minako, Hotaru and Duo.  
  
"Not enough funding?" A voice in the background of the phone said, looking for an excuse.  
  
"Be quiet Sally! *cough* Anyways, I'm at the preventer's base right now so you'll have to gather the other gundam pilots to come to Preventer base number 3 alright?" Dr. J said, then abruptly hung up. Heero stared at the phone for awhile then hung up also.  
  
"Hotaru-san, go wake up the others, Duo, get your hair out of that position or else you'll shame us all and I swear I'll shoot it and I never miss, Minako please finish breakfast, we need to get out the door in exactly 1 hour, go, go, go!" Heero instructed rushing into his room to get the fire arms ready.  
  
"Nani!? What happened?" Minako asked, following him.  
  
"We've got a new enemy, I guess all that training will come in handy, ne?" He asked before continuing on his way to his room which wasn't very far...  
  
"*sigh* Better get to work, those boys eat like pigs... Reminds me of Usagi." Minako muttered to herself hedding into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations: Nande you jigoku!? = What the hell!?  
Nani = What  
Honto = Really/Real  
-san, -kun, -chan = Ways of addressing people, san for respect, kun for a person close to a male, and chan as in sort of a pet name add on or for some one your really close to and refer to them as cute.  
  
Anyways, review please! I get very happy if you e-mail me also... hehehe thanks Chibi Destiny!  
  
Arigotou for reading! Saiya-jin no Hime!  



	11. Mission

I'm finally gonna update more often cause I've got less homework and more time! Anyways, Please ignore the teensy weenie plot holes k? I'm changing my story a little... Everybody who was alive after Endless Waltz is alive, and the Gundams weren't destroyed k? ANyways, here is the ficcie!  
  
Disclaimer: all these characters and objects except Pyrite, Lyrissa, and The shadow dude are other peoples. Oh and the new gundams are mine and so is the system in the new gundams!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NANI!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A NEW ENEMY WITH STRONGER DOLLS AND MOBILE SUITS!? WHY WEREN'T WE INFORMED QUICKER FROM THOSE WEAK BAKAS?!" Wufei screamed, not in particularly pleasing way( AN:: Understatement, majorly -___-) . Quatre winced at the noise and sighed, packing his guns and tools (yes, our sweet innocent Quatre-chan who never hurts people without saying sorry knows how to use a gun like a pro.)  
  
"Shutup. This is a mission." Minako muttered. She quickly changed in the clothes Setsuna had gave her.  
  
"INJUSTUCE! You shut up weak onna!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Stop acting like a big baby." Minako retorted strapping a knife in her belt just incase.  
  
"I am not a big baby!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Both of you, stop fighting!" Trowa finally yelled and amazingly, both complied but not without exchanging glares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, which base was it?" Minako asked, she was sitting in the cockpit of her Gundam, resetting a few things for battle.  
  
"Base three." Came the monotone reply.  
  
"*sigh* Sheesh... how come this just had to happen?" Minako said to herself testing the special system in her new Gundam.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Yo! You two ready for take off? The base is only 20 miles from here. We wouldn't even use 1/4 of our fuel!" Duo exclaimed from his Gundam, Hotaru was right behind him as the others prepared to take off.  
  
"Hai. Communicators on, system on. OK, Let's go!" Minako yelled as the hatch closed and she prepared to take off like the other Gundams. Heero's hatch closed also and the wings spread out and all 7 of the Gundams took off to Preventer base number 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dr. J, when will they be arriving?" Sally asked as she stood next to the landing platform.  
  
"In a few minutes or so. Heero would hurry them up." Dr. J replied looking at the cloudless sky, "Ahh... There they are, all seven." They watched as seven Gundams flew in and landed in fron of them, blowing wind and sand all over the place.  
  
"Yo Doc! How's life?" Duo called as he jumped off his gundam and down onto the concrete.  
  
"Shut up braided baka, this is serious!" Wufei shouted as he too got out with the rest of the pilots.  
  
"I am being serious!" Duo protested running a hand through his chestnut brown braid.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"I'm glad you all could make it. Let's go in and review the info for your mission." Dr. J commanded, leading the way into the building complex.  
  
"Here's a tape that was sent to us to announce the coming of the Dark Knights. Watch." Sally instructed pushing in a cd. A woman appeared on the screen, she looked to be in her mid twenties and had firey red hair put in bun with hair trailing down her back. She was rather pretty and her clothes were stylish, any man would have fallen for her except when they notice her eyes. Her eyes had no shine of life and was pitch black and radiated with evil. When Minako and Hotaru saw her, they felt a strange power wash over them.  
  
Minako glanced at Hotaru, Hotaru nodded at Minako. This woman was definetly NOT normal. She radiated energy that gave Minako chill.   
  
"Who's the babe? Woah... look at those eyes..." Duo gulped, he didn't like the feeling that he was getting right now... this woman had the aura of something cold and unforgiving.   
  
"Quiet." Heero wanted to know what this woman wanted, he didn't think this enemy could be easily beaten.  
  
"We are the legion of the Dark Knights. We want to declare war on the Earph Sphere Unified Nation. Observe, we have designed a new mobile suit it is called the Gemini, it is much more advanced then the Mercurius and Bay8(spelling?), It's equal in the capabilities of the original Talgeese. You will surrender or face defeat. And if Sailor Pluto, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn is listening to this, I sugest you reveal yourselves or I swear, I will rip this dimension apart." The women said calmly as if she was talking of ripping a peice of paper. Abruptly the Video clip stopped, and everybody stood, unmoving.  
  
"So, we're supposed to fight some weak onna eh? Women are weak. And what's up with ripping this dimension? It's imposseble." Wufei commented, staring at the blank scree. His heart wasn't in that comment though.  
  
"Dr. J, it would be wise to invite Setsuna. Wouldn't it?" Hotaru asked, looking at the doctor.  
  
"Hai, hai, she's on her way now, I'm not such a fool as to not invite her."  
  
"Good, this is serious." Minako muttered, looking at the flashing screen. That woman creeped her out. There was not a trace of humanity in those black eyes of hers.  
  
"I don't see why your all so worried, it's just a woman, pure and simple, all women are weak." Wufei commented, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, first mission is to destroy their mobile suit factory, it's in Russia, the northern Siberia. The data have been entered in your gundams, they are also refueled and the energy has been restored."  
  
"Mission Accepted." Heero immediately replied and walked out of the room to the hangar with the rest trailing behing him. They each entered their respective Gundams and prepared to take off, this time, to northern Siberia.  
  
"All gundams, take off in 5 seconds. 4...3...2...1...ZERO!" Heero ordered and in a magnificent display, all 7 gundams took off, spiraling in a flash of red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Duo asked for the millionth and 1 time.  
  
"Do you plan on being whiny all the way?" Heero asked in his monotone.  
  
"^_^, that's the plan!" Duo confirmed, smirking though no one could see him.  
  
"Then I sugest you turn off communication before I personally come and shut you up for good." Heero threatened, with just a little bit of a growl in his voice though it largely remained monotonous.  
  
"*gulp* sure, why not, communication termina-" Duo was cut off as he turned off the communication device to Heero's Gundam.  
  
"All Gundams, activate cloaks! (all have cloaks that allows them to go unnoticed)" Minako ordered as she too activated her cloak.  
  
"Taking orders from a weak onna..." Wufei muttered as he complied, Quatre smiled knowingly.  
  
"Try to limit the casualties just to the leaders, the soldiers shouldn't die for following orders." Quatre said to Heero, Heero nodded but was cut off by Minako.  
  
"No, kill all of them." Minako ordered coldly, she sent this message to all the Gundams.  
  
"Minako-san, why?" Quatre asked, stunned, Minako had seemed kind and the sort who didn't like killing.  
  
"Just do it. They aren't human."  
  
"But yes they are! They're human beings!" Quatre protested, eyes wide. He had thought she meant they just lost all humanity, how wrong he was. Her instructions were literal.  
  
"You'll see." Minako said softly, her eyes burning with excitement of getting to kick some youma's ass. Even Wufei, Heero, and Trowa was sort of shocked at Minako's display of ruthlessness, Hotaru knew better.  
  
"Hai, mission accepted. Kill all soldiers and destroy the base." Hotaru confirmed. Duo hadn't heard any of this since his communication device was off, but luckily for him, he let Hotaru inform him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here! Minako, Hotaru, Duo and Myself will infiltrate the base and destroy it from inside out while the rest of you stay put and destroy all the offending troops!" Heero commanded as all seven landed and Minako, Hotaru, Duo and Heero jumped off and ran towards the base.  
  
"Hai!" Quatre yelled, instructions were instructions, he would have to destroy them.  
  
"Why do they get to go?" Wufei grumbled and set to work on the task on hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There! There's the door!" Minako yelled, making a mad dash to the door, the others followed as they stumbled in.  
  
"Groups of 2! Plant the explosives anywhere you can but be conservative, plant them 100 meter range apart!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Hai!" Duo yelled and went left with Hotaru on his heels, while Heero and Minako went the other way.  
  
"What did you mean they aren't human?" Heero asked as they ran, surprisingly, there was no guards in sight.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll tell you after the mission." Minako said, running down another corridor.  
  
"Ok, we'll set another one here." Heero yelled stopping and quickly ataching a bomb to the wall.  
  
"Oh shit, we've got company..." Minako swore as she saw seemingly human troops run towards them. Heero looked up and raised his gun and shot one in the head. The body fell but suddenly lurched back to it's feet.  
  
"Nani!? What are they?" Heero yelled, dodging a tentacle that had sprouted out of the one he had shot.  
  
"The same kind of monster that attacked Dorothy." Minako answered, hatred in her eyes. These wer the kind of animals that had killed her time after time, 'It's payback time' Minako thought grimly.  
  
"So, you noticed, pathetic humans!" A youma cackeled, this one was female and was scantily clad in leather with long black hair. It was rather pretty but in her abdomen there was a gaping mouth with rows of sharp teeth.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Minako yelled lunging, using the knife she packed, she knew guns had no effect. She slashed upwards cutting a few tentacles off a youma and with practiced grace, backflipped away from the others that she had missed. The youma screamed in a highpitched voice as it's nails sharpened and it lunged at Minako, Minako dodged and thrust the knife in the creature's chest and dragging it down. Blood of no particular color gushed out it screamed and swiped it's hand down, it's nails scraping Minako's back, a last defiant action. Heero was watching fascinated admiration upon his face, minako had known just what would kill them, had she encountered these creatures before? Without a second thought, he took his own knife and charge, aiming at another part of the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So far so good!" Hotaru yelled, running down a new corridor. Duo smirked, braid whipping behind him.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby! This is easy after all!" Duo exclaimed as he ran.  
  
"Uh huh, it's almost too eas-" Hotaru stopped in her tracks as she sensed an evil presence. She grabbed duo and held him back, He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Duo, I sense something... It's...it's not right." Hotaru said, looking around suspiciously. Suddenly right before their eyes, metallic liquid flowed throu a vent of some sort and stood up, forming 3 creatures with no definite shapes.  
  
"Holy. Crap. What the hell are those!?" Duo whispered, backing up a step.  
  
"I don't know but shooting won't help and our knives? Not a chance!" Hotaru said, studying the melting mass of mettallic liquid.  
  
"I have a grenade, will that help?" Duo asekd, hand reaching in his pocket for the grenade he brought.  
  
"That would probably work, on the count of 3, throw it and then we duck, got it?" Hotaru whispered. Duo nodded and started to count.  
  
"1......2......3......NOW!" Duo yelled throwing the grenade and both of them jumped and covered their heads on the floor. They heard a loud BAM! and the creatures screaming, they got up and Duo gave a cheer.  
  
"Uh-oh, that didn't quite work..." Hotaru commented as the last creature, stood up, it was burnt but not down. Sher realized grimly that she would need to transform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"2 down, one to go..." minako huffed, she was exhausted, the youma was stronger than she expected though heero handeld it very well.  
  
"You won't get past me!" The lady youma cackled, forming a whip out of electricity. Minako's eyes widened, then narrowed, to beat her, she would need to transform.  
  
"Heero, please step back. I can handle her." Minako said calmly, about to reach in her subspace pocket for her wand.  
  
"No, you'll need help, your bleeding." Heero said in his famous monotone and mnako just shook her head.  
  
"No, I won't step back, I'm gonna do this alone." Minako ordered and yelled "Venus Eternal Power! Make-up!" and lights with orange ribbons began to wrap around Minako and what stood in her place was noneother than the mysterious woman with wings. Heero gaped at her, letting his mouth hang. All of his "Perfect Soldier" facade dropped.  
  
"Brought by the new millenium, I am Sailor Venus! Senshi of Love and Justice!" Minako yelled as she took out her chain and rushed towanrds the youma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're gonna get it youma!" Hotaru yelled as she took out her wand and brooch.  
  
"You're gonna try to fight that... that blob of icky stuff??" Duo yelled, "Have you gone insane!?"  
  
"No, Step back, Saturn Eternal Power! Make-up!" The youma cackled as lights and reibbons sorrounded the senshi of destruction.  
  
"Brought by the New Millenium, I am Sailor Saturn! Senshi of Death and Destruction!" Hotaru yelled as she brandished her glavide, and crouched in a fighting postition and Duo just gaped on, 'How could she have wings?' was his only thought for now. The Youma cackeled yet again and rushed at the Senshi of Death and Destruction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End for now!  
  
This one was a little slow too but oh well.....  
  
Ja, next time!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	12. Revelation

Ohmigod, I'm soooo sorry! I was so busy this month and honestly i haven't had time to write!!! Sorry again! This was ssssssssoooooo late! I broke my promise! Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! anyways, this is a little short but i guess it's better then nothing, hai? Oh well... onto the story!!!!!!!!1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saturn Touch of Death!" Saturn yelled as she sent the purple energy at the youma. It hit straight on and a stench began to fill the hallway. The creature split into 5 smaller ones that rushed at Saturn and Duo. Saturn concentrated and poured her energy in the glaive. She yelled and brought her glaive down onto the creature and with a sickening sound the blob evaporated. She raised her glaive triumphantly but then heard a cry.  
  
"Gee, great! You beat it! Now get over here and help me!" Duo yelled with sarcasm in his voice as saturn grinned sheepishly at Duo who the creatures were attempting to suffocate. With a war cry she rushed up again, replenishing the energy in her glaive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!" Minako yelled shooting the creature creating a huge hole in it's chest but to her horror, it began to refill itself, healing its burnt tissue.  
  
"Daijobu desuka?" Heero asked as she stepped back. Minako quickly nodded and prepared her strongest attack.  
  
"Venus Love Thread! (---corny but come on! I have WB!)" A whip of orange energy flowed from her hand but before it reached the youmas, it split in thousands of strings piercing the youmas (Something like what Tamahome did to Tasuki's gang in the OVAs while it was only a dream though) , but then each string exploded with the youma's body. Heeor grimaced as youma guts showered them. Minako sighed in disgust, "I really need to work on my attacks, to make a sheild... ewww...."  
  
"Let's go! we must set all these explosives!" Heero yelled starting to run but stopped.  
  
"Iie, i can teleport straight to Hotaru, we can destroy this bas outside."  
  
"Without your gundams!? How?" Heero asked, he didn't like surprises, noo... not at all.  
  
"You'll see. Venus Teleportation!" Minako yelled, grabbing Heero's hand as they both phased out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally, all that goop stuffs gone... One minor question though..." Duo said, looking at Saturn.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"HOW IN THE HECK CAN YOU TRANSFORM INTO SOME SUPERNATURAL LADY WITH A WEAPON AND COOL POWERS AND NOT TOO MENTION WINGS, AND YET I'M STILL HUMAN AND VULNERABLE TO THOSE MAZOKUS?" Duo yelled totally impressed and umm... *cough* jealous *cough*... and totally spazzing out.  
  
"Er... long story, I'll tell you later! Let's go!" Hotaru started but stopped as Heero and Minako phased in front of them.  
  
"Come on Hotaru! Let's teleport and obliterate this youma lair!" Minako yelled as she motioned to Hotaru.  
  
"You know what's goin' on, Heero?" Chibi Duo asks Chibi Heero. Chibi Heero shrugs, totally oblivious.  
  
"Oh come on!" Minako yelled as she grabs both of them with hotaru and phases out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are they taking so long?" Quatre asked worriedly, the new suits were strong and they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.  
  
"Weak onna probably screwed up!" Wufei yelled as he attempted to blast a doll, key word, attempted... they were too fast for him.  
  
"..." Trowa commented. Suddenly, 4 figures came into their view, they just simply appeared.  
  
"Look! Those two, aren't they the mysterious women with the wings!?" Quatre yelled, as he blocked a Doll's blow and used his mini scythes (I dunno what they're called....) to cut into the Doll's head.  
  
"Where are the other onnas!?" Wufei yelled, sending his chain thingymajig (I don't care about his weapons that much so i don't learn the name ^^).  
  
"Wufei! Quatre! Get out of the way! Bring Heero and Duo! NOW!" the blonde with wings yelled, they could barely hear her. Quatre nodded and abandonned his fight to fly towards them. He stopped in fron of them and bent down as Heero and Duo jumped onto his gundam's hand.  
  
"Now, tell Wufei, and Trowa to fly far away from here!!" The short haired one shouted. They seemed familiar. Then it hit Quatre, they were MINAKO AND HOTARU!!  
  
"Demo... demo what about you guys!?" Quatre yelled, refuseing to leave.  
  
"We are immortal, get out now!" Minako yelled as she turned to face the building. She nodded to Hotaru as the prepared their attacks.  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power!" Hotaru yelled as her Tiara lit up and energy danced off her skin to crackle around her body.  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!" Minako yelled as her tiara lit up and she collected energy throughout her being and into ball in front of her while saturn's collected in her glaive. Minako nodded to Hotaru and both, with a yell unleashed their powers, sending it to the building. It exploded into flames, dbris shooting everywhich way and the anguished cries of Youmas could be heard. Faraway, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Duo stood, mouths open at the display of fireworks as the two started to fly back.  
  
"Who are you two? I mean really." Duo asked, mouth hanging open at the display of fireworks.  
  
"Long story, when we get back at the base, Setsuna's gonna kill us." Minako muttered grimly as she jumped into her Gundam's cockpit. The remaining Dools had incinerated with the destruction of the main control system.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm very dissappointed with you two! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Setsuna growled when they came back.  
  
"No we didn't. It was unavoidable. They would have died." Hotaur protested, looking up with a puppy dog face. Setsuna esisted the urge to fall to the girl's kawaii face and turned to Minako.  
  
"You should've known better too minako!"  
  
"You can't blame us. You should have seen this would happen." Minako said defiantely looking Setsuna in the eye.  
  
"I-I... fine, you two win... Better explain to the pilots. Dr. J knows already." Setsuna said, sighing heavily and left, leaving the door open. A few seconds later, all the pilots filed in and each sat down. Once they were all settled down, Wufei started to speak.  
  
"Explain onna. Now."  
  
"Stop calling me Onna! I have a name you know! Or is your brain to small to comprehend that little thought? Or are you just ignorant? I could never choose between the last two." Minako retorted, mock thinking with a hand on her chin.  
  
"You-!" Wufei's flace flared and he growled, more furious then anyones ever seen him, "You, you- Weak onna! This is injustice!!" Wufei screamed then tried to rise from his chair reaching for his katana. he was roughly stopped by Heero who was pointing a gun between his e yes, dead center.  
  
"Stop or else." Herro commanded taking the safety off the gun. Wufei gulped and sat down. He might be sexist but he wasn't an idiot. His face was still red with fury and contained anger as he glared daggers at minako.  
  
"This is Injustice..." he muttered and started to sulk.  
  
"Anyways, i think you all want to know the truth... ne?" Hotaru asked, looking at the G-pilots.  
  
"Hai." Quatre said as the others nodded slightly.  
  
"It started millenias ago with an era called the Silver Millenium. In this Era, there were people living on all the planets with magical life support systems. The most powerful of all was the Moon Kingdom, the peple living on the Moon. These people had a queen who ruled with with fairness and kindness, her name was Queen Serenity. She had a beautiful daughter who in tradition, was also named Serenity. The moon's job was to protect the Earth, but an evil arose, this evil manifested a woman called Beryl and she in turn convinced the Earth's people to revolt against the moon. The Earth's first crowned prince, Endymion had tried to stop the revolts for he had fallen in love with the Moon's princess though they were forbidden to make contact." Hotaru stopped, the rest she didn't know very well, she looked to Minako, her eyes were glazed, she was remembering.  
  
"Beryl... I had to kill her twice before her reign of terror stopped. Serenity had a royal court of the princess of each planet except the earth. I am the descendant of Aphrodite herself, first Princess of Venus and Captain of Serenity's Royal court. Mizuno Ami, descendant of Mercury with wisdom, was the Princess of Mercury. Hino Rei, Descendant of Aries, God of War, was Princess of Mars, and Kino Makoto, descendant of Juno, god of Thunder, was Princess of Jupiter. This was the Princess's royal court, the outer court protected the solar system from invaders with Hotaru. Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. Pluto, who is Setsuna could not protect the Moon kingdom for she had to watch the gates of Time, making her the senshi of Space and time. During the battle, Beryl set Endymion's court against us. They were once the 4 of us' lovers," Minako gulped looking at Heero who's face showed no emotion but she thought she saw a hint of jealousy but soon replace by a facade once again, "We were forced to battle them... in the end we all died but not before I stabbed Beryl who was gloating over my Princess's dead body. The queen, filled with greif wished for th rebirth of her child and the rebirth of all the good souled people who had died. We were reborn in the 20th century AD, but Beryl was also reborn and we were awakened to fight her once again but this time, we had to seal the Demon Mettalia who had also came to our world. It was a hard battle for ll of us and we died... all except Usagi who was the reincarnation of Serenity. With Mamoru by her side, Mamoru was Endymion, they were able to seal that Darkness. We didn't have peace for long (based on Anime), soon Ail and Ann came, we thought they were evil but they wer just mislead, they soon returned to create their own home. (ack.... i'm gonna stop, most of y'all know this already ne? well if you don't.... findout later....... too lazy to write any more.)" Minako continued explaining with parts added on by Hotaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group just stared at Minako and Hotaru who each had tears streaming down their faces because of the reminder of their hard times.  
  
"This... so this means, your all immortal and even, the children of Gods?" Duo asked shakily, he new himself as the mortal God of Death, he never really expected there to be gods.  
  
"Hai... Duo-chan..." hotaru said quietly looking at her hands in her lap.  
  
"I don't believe you onnas." Wufewi said arrogantly though he seemed shaken. Minako stood up angrily and thrust her chain around his neck as Wufei started to gasp.  
  
(End for Now)  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger...... but hey, i got the chapter in!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	13. Infiltration

Hey pplz! Nxt part is out! I'm dedicating my weekend to story writing! Neways, heres the chapter. Oh and I'm putting a little prize out for the hundreth person to Review, since in my GW fic i got 96 so far, the prize is a pic of anybody the winner wants me to draw for you (Anime) This isn't much since i'm flat out broke (And i know this is pathetic but oh well but i think i'm a decent artist... but even if you don't want anything, please review so i will be able to get more sugestions and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! HAPPY? *SNIFF* *SNIFF*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How dare you! Do you really think we would want to make up a past of fighting and hardships just so you can hear and not beleieve us?" Minako growled, someone was disbelieving their harsh past and thought they made it up, who would want such heart breaking past?  
  
"Let go of me onna!" He yelled reaching for his katana.  
  
"Minako, stop! We have proof!" Saturn said calmly, she knew Minako wouldn't kill a real human.  
  
"It's his own fault!" Minako retorted, still glaring menacingly at him. He glared right back and both engaged in a glaring contest.  
  
"15 dollars on Minako." Chibi Duo whispered to a Chibi Heero and a Chibi Trowa, as both nodded and pooled there money in as a Chibi Quatre sat, apalled at gambling at such a young age. They sat and glared for about, um.... 15 minutes when wufei faltered and blinked. Minako jumped up and cheered as a grumbling Trowa split his money up, 1/2 to Duo and 1/3 to Heero, he bet Wufei would win, hehe.  
  
"Miss Minako, Miss Hotaru, if all of this is true, then, that woman, Lyrissa, is not human?" Quatre asked, returning to the subject at hand.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Allah help us." Quatre murmured looking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That stupid bitch just had to come and ruin me and Heero's perfect relationship!" Relena screamed in rage, stamping her feet. 'Oh, she's gonna pay, I was a queen and I am a princess, she will pay for stealing my Heero! He had loved me so much before she came!' she thought furiously.  
  
"Er... Daijobu ka, Relena-sama?" Pagan asked, standing by the door.  
  
"I'm fine, now go away!" Relena retorted snottily and returned to her rage.  
  
"I know! She's a witch that bewitched my Heero! Oh HHHHEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOO!! Our love can break her spell! Please return to me!" She called, her banshee voice shattering glass.  
  
"Do you really want this Heero so much?" a cool voice asked. Relena spun and saw a woman levitating in her room, she screamed shattering more glass.  
  
"Will you shut up and listen!? Or do want to be a fried crow instead of a live one?" The woman said wryly as Relena gulped and shut her mouth, "I could give you more power and energy then you have ever felt! You will have the power to be with your Heero forever."  
  
"Really!?" Relena said, straightening, "Then do whatever you must! I must get Heero back!" She yelled jumping up. The woman smiled as the process started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sugoi.... so guns won't work on em?" Duo asked, preparing grenades. They had located the base where the main leader was, it was located in the Arctic.... Point D (Boy, doesn't that sound familiar).  
  
"Point D... I'm sorta worried, what if some renmant of Metalia's entity remained?" Hotaru murmured to Minako. Minako nodded, she too was worried, that battle had almost killed all of them.  
  
"Let's move." Heero's monotone cut through the tension and returned everyone to the business at hand. Minako nodded and followed him out the door. They would be going to obtain more weapons, Heero had already inflitrated the black market so they were going arrest the people and er... "confiscate" the weapons. They arrived and yaddayaddayadda, The G-boys could handle a gang of smugglers so i'm not writing about it.  
  
"Let's see, we have 10 Laser cannons, 1 bazooka with 5 shells, about 50 grenades, and a whole lot of machine guns and amunition." Hotaru said, checking the inventory. They had "confiscated" all the weapons and were ready to head out to Point D.  
  
"I got your carriers ready!" Sally Po yelled as they entered the hangar. Hotaru shook her head meaning they wouldn't be needing it, "Your flying your Gundams!?" She asked shocked, they were too un-stealthish, they'd be spotted right away.  
  
"We aren't. We're teleporting." Hotaru replied climbing in he Gundam. The others got in as Sally watched curiously. She didn't know what this teleport is.  
  
"Teleportation!" Hotaru and Minako yelled as all 7 gundams dissappeared. Sally stood open mouthed, then decided to faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Duo yelped, he didn't think it'll be that fast.  
  
"Yeah Einstien." Wufei muttered and started walking towards the base. He had to depend on his Radar, the snow was to thick to see anything. Being Wufei he went quickly towards the base.  
  
"Hey, where's Wufei?" Quatre asked suddenly, noticing Wufei was not appearing on his screen.  
  
"Dammit! That arrogant BAKA!" Hotaru yelled. Everyone was shocked. Usaully Hotaru never yelled nor sweared.  
  
"Calm down, baby, he might be sexist and arrogant but he isn't that easy to kill." Duo soothed and gave her his 100 watt smile. She sorta smiled back but it dissappeared.  
  
"He's gonna get himself killed." As if on cue, Wufei yelled and his gundam shot back and dragged on the rocky floor.  
  
"What happened!?" Minako yelled as she sank in an offensive postition.  
  
"Sailor Senshi! To attack us.... you must leave your gundams and teleport... there is a barrier that repels gundamiun you can not teleport you gundmas in here." A cold voice explained, contained sadistic glee in her voice.  
  
"Damn... they were expecting us." Heero muttered. He hated when he was outsmarted by the enemy.  
  
"Everyone, I'm going to teleport myself and Hotaru in, you guys stay." Minako instructed undoing her seatbelts.  
  
"No way! You can't fight without Shinigami!" Duo protested, he didn't want to let his firefly go without him.  
  
"I agree." Heero spoke up, still wearing his Perfect Soldier facade.  
  
"Miss Hotaru, Miss Minako, I think its unanoumis that we want to fight to. We learned that we have to fight in what we believe in. I think we all agree peace is our main goal and to obtain peace, we must fight this new enemy." Quatre apoke up, all of his emotions contained in the words.  
  
"Quatre-chan..." Hotaru started, this was a dangeous mission... they could die.  
  
"You all may come, but you have to promise me that you'll all get out alive." Minako said softly, cutting Hotaru off, "Or I swear I'll come and punish you in Hell myself!"  
  
"YES!" Duo yelled as he unfastened the seatbelt also. It was time to kick some peoples asses!  
  
"Open the hatches, we must make physical contact for the teleportation to work." Hotaru instructed, she braced herself for the cold outside as she opened her hatch. She climbed out in her suit thing (Something like they wore in outer space). The Suit blocked out most of the cold but it was still chilly. One by one the hatches opened and soon all the pilots were out.  
  
"Everyone, jump on the ground." Heero instructed and he jumped. Each one followed, it was a little eerie that over the white snow, a gray area was incased in the dome.  
  
"So, do we get to teleport now?" Wufei asked, he was impatient and was positive he didn't need any onna's help.  
  
"Not yet we have to make a plan. We should split in 2 groups, one senshi with each, we infiltrate the base two ways." Hotaru proposed. Minako nodded.  
  
"Me, Heero, Quatre and Trowa will go one way, you, Wufei, and Duo will go another." Minako instructed. All nodded and formed a circle.  
  
"TELEPORTATION!" Hotaru and Minako yelled as they phased out and appeared outside the base. It was warmer in the domw, in fact, it was sweltering hot.  
  
"Aww man! First it was freezing, now it's too hot!" Duo complained, taking his helmet off.  
  
"Stop whinin' you big baby!" Hotaru teased tugging his braid as he spun around trying to catch Hotaru who was now behind Heero and Minako.  
  
"Anyways, there's the entrance, let's go!" Minako ordered, jogging towards what seemed like the entrance. The 7 entered looking around. The base looked normal enough and it wasn't as hot as it was outside. The group traveled through the tunnel and soon came to a fork.  
  
"Ja!" Hotaru said to Minako's group as Duo, Wufei and herself went through the tunnel to the right and Minako's group went towards the left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ewww..." Duo groaned as they entered a sort of chamber, it had vines up the walls and had a gruesome smell in the air. The walls looked slick and shiny, as if it was covered in slime.  
  
"Weakling." Wufei muttered as he walked ahead of Duo. There seemed to be a door of some sort with a control pad by it.  
  
"Be careful. Youma are tricky beings." Hotaru warned, her hand reaching towards the saber she brought. Wufei snorted.  
  
"What do you take me for? A fool?"  
  
"Of course." Hotaru retorted heading cautiously forward.  
  
"Aww... come on already!" Duo whined he wanted to get out of that stinky place. Wufei went over to the pad and punched it. Sparks flew and slowly the door opened revealing a red mist of some sort. Suddenly, a huge blast sounded and Wufei was blasted backwards into a wall. He slid down, unconcious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okies, that's it for now! JA! 


	14. Battle

Hiyos! Here's the next chapter! I hope it'll be longer from now on! NEways, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell!?" Duo shouted as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the flying body of Wufei. Duo's hand reached for one of the laser cannons, they were the new smaller kind.  
  
"Watch out!" Hotaru yelled as a shadow appeared before them in the red mist.  
  
"What's wrong Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth? Why aren't you attacking?" Lyrissa mocked moving forward, smirking. Hotaru scowled and started to reach for her henshin stick. Lyrissa just kept on smirking, inviting Hotaru to try and transform, "You won't be able to beat me, and you shouldn't have brought your boyfriend, he'll be first to die."  
  
"Shut up!!" Hotaru yelled as she raised her henshin stick, "Saturn Eternal Power!" Hotaru yelled as purple light surrounded her. Lyrissa watched, looking amused. Duo watched in aw as his tenshi truly did become and angel. An Angel of Destruction and Rebirth.  
  
"Oohh, I'm so scared!" She cackled as Saturn pointed her glaive at her. Duo took this chance to take a shot at her. The laser cannon glowed, then a bright red beam shot out and hit Lyrissa right on the center of her back. Smoke enveloped her as she disappeared from view.  
  
"Yes!" Duo yelled holding his hand in a v. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, she didn't think that Lyrissa could be beat that easily. After the smoke cleared, Hotaru saw that she was right. Lyrissa was standing there unscarred but very, very pissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"STOP!" A creature howled from the darkness as the group headed towards a dark hallway. Trowa's hand immediately went for the grenade he had, one of many as Quatre stopped behind him. Minako readied her chain as Heero held a laser cannon on his shoulder.  
  
"Where's the bazooka again?" Quatre asked, he wanted to be prepared for whatever was coming towards them.  
  
"In my subspace pocket, I hope we won't have to be forced to use it." Minako answered grabbing her chain firmly, she had already henshined.  
  
"So little miss gundam pilot decided to come eh?" A creature with long arms that reached its ankles came out. It had long gray hair and it's body sprouted scales and fur and feathers all over. It had fangs and it was apparent that it was a female.  
  
"What are you? You're not a youma, I sense something mortal about you." Minako stated with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Me? Why do you care?" she rasped cackling. Suddenly her eyes widened and she let out a screech, "HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOO!!! You came! You really do love me don't you?"  
  
"Forget I asked." Minako muttered, it was apparent what it was, keyword; WAS, Relena.  
  
"Nani!?" Heero gasped as he took a step back. Apparently he had figured it out.  
  
"So, you sold your soul to the Devil." Minako said sighing.  
  
"What?" the creature that was Relena blinked, with a sweatdrop.  
  
"It's an expression." Quatre explained being the kind person he is.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Smart one, aren't you?" Minako taunted, the chain filled with energy.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for stealing my Heero! He loved me till you came along you witch!" Relena/creature screamed charging.  
  
"Nobody stole me. I've never loved you, I was kind because it was a mission. You took it the wrong way." Heero tried to explain in his monotone meeting Relena's eyes.  
  
"B-but, I was queen! We could of had everything!" Relena wailed, seeing a 7-foot monster kneeling and wailing at the top of her very big lungs was not a pretty sight or a pretty sound. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"No it's you! You're a witch and you put my Heero under a spell!" the Relena creature shrieked pointing at Minako, "The spell will break if I kill you, so I will! For me and my Heero's love!"  
  
"Whatever, shut up." Minako muttered preparing herself.  
  
"Miss Minako, do you intend to actually hurt or kill Relena?" Quatre asked. He didn't think she'd actually kill a human, er, or what used to be a human.  
  
"Listen, that curse those people put on Relena is irreversible. Don't worry, once her body dies, I will make sure her soul is reincarnated into this world so she wouldn't truly die."  
  
"Irreversible huh? So I guess the only way to stop her is to kill her." Trowa stated. Minako nodded, reconfirming her theory. Relena started powering up, energy crackling around her. She sent bolt of energy at Minako who dodged and rolled on the ground. Where the bolt hit, the metal of the ground melted with the extreme heat of the bolt.  
  
"Holy crap!" Minako yelled looking at the smothering metal. Relena cackled and prepared another bolt. This time Minako was ready. She jumped up in the air and flipped over. Just when she landed she used the chain to capture Relena's feet and then she yanked her chain tripping Relena. Relena landed with a thud and she howled with pain. Minako pulled the chain back and prepared for one of her attacks. Relena who was still lying on her back shot another bolt at Minako.  
  
"Watch out!" Heero yelled when he noticed the bolt, Quatre gasped and Trowa's eyes widened. Minako snapped out of her trance and rolled to her right. She wasn't fast enough, though the bolt didn't make direct contact, the heat from it had burned her arm. Minako cried out in pain and held her burnt arm. She could still move her hand but it hurt to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It seems that Lyrissa and the new recruit are doing awfully well. Let's hope you wouldn't have to step in." A hoarse voice commented. The same voice as the person shrouded in black.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Pyrite answered.  
  
"As for the Guardian of the Gates of Time, she does not know of me. Go, and eliminate her."  
  
"Hai." With that, Pyrite phased out and left his lord laughing in the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dr. J, have you confirmed their position?" Setsuna asked, the gates of time told her this would not be a very easy task for the Senshi.  
  
"Ah, yes, the Gundams are approximately 100 meters from the base. But I have received an e-mail from Heero." Dr. J answered, typing away on his computer.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"We are about to enter the base, the shield reflects the Gundams, we can not enter with them. We will take the weapons and enter without them. Infiltration, Phase One."  
  
"Baka!" Setsuna hissed, the Gundams were their key weapons! Without them the chances of survival were slim. Very slim.  
  
"What shall we do? Send some Mobile suits? The shield only reflects Gundamian alloy." Dr. J asked, this was Setsuna's field of work, he was uncertain about fighting youmas.  
  
"Not yet. I'll be right back." Setsuna sighed as she got up and left the room. 'I must return to the Gates of Time. There would be some answers. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she was in her Senshi uniform and at the Gates.  
  
"Holy Gates open by my will!" Pluto commanded. Timelines spread around her in threads, some short, some eternal. She used her staff to pick out 7 timelines. Not surprising, 4 were intertwined though in another universe, another 4 were. Images flashed through her head of the possible results of the Senshi's action. Screaming, Death, Destruction, the end of the known world. Yet another held Triumph, Glory, and Reconstruction. Many possibilities and outcomes flashed through her head as she searched for answers. Suddenly she felt another presence in her wake. She gently pushed the timelines to their original positions and closed the gates.  
  
"I am the Guardian of this Holy place! You who are not worthy must leave or face my wrath!" Setsuna announced, with her back turned to the intruder.  
  
"Oh really? Guardian of the Gates of Time, face me and fight." The intruder stated. Setsuna turned and nearly dropped her staff. The person standing in front of her was the last person she would have ever thought would enter this holy place. That was because he was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a mistake pretty boy," Lyrissa hissed, her eyes glowed yellow.  
  
"Don't you lay one finger on him or I swear by the power of Saturn I will return the favor ten times stronger." Hotaru hissed as her own eyes glowed and the power of Saturn surrounded her Holy glaive. Lyrissa cackled, she had lost interest in the mortal, there is a more challenging opponent. Lyrissa levitated in the air and brought her arms above her head as she chanted.  
  
"By the power of the Durakkuurra Star, lend me, your faithful servant, your power!" Lyrissa levitated and blood red power surrounded her. 2 red welts appeared on her arms, slowly they separated from her flesh to become two long saber-like swords made of pure energy. When she floated down, a visible change had come over her. She had fangs like a vampire (pun intended, if you don't find it, just forget it) and her nails had grown about 2 inches. The swords were red and Hotaru gained the feeling that they were very, very hot. Lyrissa smiled, showing her fangs as she lunged forward swords in front. One of the swords came from the top and Hotaru blocked it with the glaive. Lyrissa used the other one to slash sideways to her waist. Hotaru felt pain surge through her body and looked down, the wound blossomed red stains on her uniform but what surprised her was that the energy swords were ice cold.  
  
"Hotaru!" Duo screamed, horror apparent in his violet eyes. He used the cannon and shot the lasers at Lyrissa. He fired until he was out of power, he rushed to Hotaru's side. She was kneeling wincing in pain holding her open wound, "You'll be fine. I'll protect you." Duo reassured Hotaru who smiled in pain.  
  
"No, it is I who must protect you."  



	15. Last Chance

Hi pplz

Hi pplz! The "winner" for the 100th reviewer has a pic and I already sent it to her ^_^ ahh well, here's the piccie again, sorta messed up but I'm not perfect or anything........

Disclaimer: GW and SM belong to their respective owners and affiliates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru put a hand to her wound and purple light started to glow, she felt the pain thinning and looked up. The smoke was clearing and she still saw the figure of Lyrissa amidst it all.

"You can't kill me that easily!" she growled as Lyrissa walked forward grinning.

"I didn't expect to Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, ahh, healing powers eh? Just another obstacle." the evil woman cackled in a high voice, energy swords crackling with red energy. Hotaru charged, glaive forward and swung it up wards, Lyrissa jumped back and back flipped. Before Lyrissa could think of her next move, Hotaru had rushed up and plowed through her with the glaive. Lyrissa screamed, a high voice filled with evil, a doomed animals cry. As she fell, Hotaru saw a gaping black hole in her chest, lined with red energy. Duo stumbled up to her.

"Hey, you did well. C'mon, lets get the hell outta here." Duo said walking towards Wufei to try and revive him. 

"Here, let me." Hotaru walked to where Wufei lay and put a hand on his shoulder, purple light shone and Wufei slowly opened his eyes. 

"What happened onna?" Wufei grunted as he slowly stood up groaning.

"You were sent flying into a wall." She said simply standing up and they headed towards the door, it was locked. Suddenly the doorway that they came from closed.

"Nande yo Jigoku (What the hell)!?" Wufei yelled punching the metal door.

"You won't be able to get out, not until you truly kill me." An icy voice announced. Lyrissa stood with her swords grinning.

"I killed you." Hotaru said lamely staring at her.

"You can't kill pure evil. I am the embodiment of the evil in all the hearts of the Human race." Lyrissa smirked and calmly started walking forward. Saturn prepared herself powering up planning to use her energy attacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daijobu desuka? (are you alright?)" Heero asked kneeling by Minako, she grinned a little and nodded.

"Didn't expect that, oh well." She grinned sheepishly and stood up.

"I will kill you! I swear I will!" Relena raged preparing to fire another one of her bolts. She fired three in a row, the first one headed for Minako's head, she ducked and rolled to avoid another bolt and stood up quickly and dodged the third bolt. Venus concentrated and held out her hands. Orange energy surrounded her hands as it formed a weapon. It formed a long sword that looked way too heavy for Venus and yet, she held it with ease. 'I'm at a big disadvantage, I have to get close to kill her, but she can just hurl those bolts of hers...' Venus thought grimly, suddenly an idea came to her mind. She could use the Sword as a focus! She can transfer her energy through the sword to hit Relena from a distance. Venus held the sword in front of her and pooled her energy into the sword being and aimed it at Relena. She cried out as the energy shot our of the sword and towards Relena. Relena nimbly dodged out of the way and she had a look of shock on her face. 

"You really are a witch aren't you!?" she cried locking at the bent and burnt metal where she used to stand. 

"I'm not a witch, I've just got a gift." Venus replied simply and charged with her sword out in front dodging blasts from her opponent. She swung her sword in a crescent as Relena jumped back and counter attacked with one of her long claws. Venus spun around and used her sword to block the claws while she crouched and swung her leg against Relena's overly large legs that ended in wicked talons. Relena's reflexes had been increased and she had jumped, avoiding Venus's swinging leg. Relena back flipped clumsily away and prepared to fire again. The bolt was sent flying at Venus as she fired an energy ball of her own. The two energy bolts collided forming and explosion that caused smoke to spread around. When it cleared, Relena had disappeared, Venus looked around trying to find her target. 

"Up there!" Quatre shouted as he pointed at the ceiling where Relena was hanging with her huge talons. She grinned showing a row of nastily sharp and uneven teeth. 

"Peekaboo!!!" She cackled as she fired another bolt straight for Minako, Minako's muscles seized up, she couldn't move at all! Her eyes widened as she saw the bolt heading straight for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You can't be here, its beyond the laws of physics!" Pluto protested to no one in particular.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't know who you are but I do have orders to eliminate you. So say your prayers and prepare yourself." The young man, Pyrite, said solemnly, his golden pupils dilating. Pluto backed away, shocked at these words.

"So, you don't remember anything... Wait! Does it mean, He's here isn't he!!??" Pluto shouted realizing what the constant nagging in the back of her head meant.

"If you meant master, yes, he's here alright. Too bad you figured that out too late." Pyrite smirked, a smirk that was all to familiar to her. Memories started to flood into her mind as she started to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Pluto's POV)

I walked through the dimly lit crystal halls of the Silver Moon Palace. The halls were spotless and clean, as always, and a slight fragrance was in the air, undoubtedly from the rose gardens in the courtyard. My footsteps echoed through the empty halls as I made my way to the throne room where music was heard. The sound got louder as I neared and then I came to the vast doors that led to the Grand Ball Room. Tonight was the night the Royal Prince of Earth and his guard came to the Moon, I had heard that some of the guards had brought their families along for it was a grand occasion to be invited to the Silver Moon Palace. I gave the vast double doors a push and walked in. A few heads turned to see who had just entered but most ignored my entrance and continued chatting and dancing. I headed to the throne where my queen sat, smiling at me.

"You came, Pluto." She said softly as I kneeled before her. Now I had attracted more attention, almost every head was turned toward me. Undoubtedly, I looked silly, wearing the Sailor Fuku amidst the wondrous gowns and dresses..

"Hai, these are dangerous times, my queen, I have come to offer further protection but I will not neglect my duty to the Gates of Time." I answered, pride in my voice as it echoed through the Ball Room.

"Why don't you change and then enjoy the ball when the event arises, you may henshin and protect me." The queen said, smiling. I nodded and concentrated. I had de-transformed and I walked up to talk to the queen. The dancing and the ball resumed to its previous state.

"You are too serious, my dear Pluto." The queen chuckled and waved a hand indicating the ball, "the Princes arrives soon, would you please go inform my daughter and her court to please come and introduce themselves?" I nodded and started down the stairs towards the private quarters. I heard girlish laughter ahead wondering what the princess and her court was up too.

"Princess? Serenity-sama!!" I called and the giggling stopped as I neared. 5 young girls walked my way, I recognized them immediately and smiled. The last time I saw them was when they were only 5 years old, kawaii little girls they were.

"Pluto-san!" a girl gasped happily, she had twin buns on top of her head with locks of golden hair down her back that looked like spun gold.

"Serenity-sama, your mother requires you in the throne room dear, we mustn't be late for the Princes are arriving tonight!" Pluto said warmly smiling.

"Princes? I thought only the crown prince of earth was coming." Ami asked frowning a little.

"Yes, the crown prince is coming, but with his younger brother. (a twist from the original story but this is my dimension, I'm changing it...)" Pluto informed. Ami nodded, satisfied with her answer. The Princesses followed through the door closest to the throne room as I stepped through where light shone brightly. I looked at all the princesses and marveled at how much they've grown. Ami, princess of mercury was a calm and quiet girl, she had short blue hair and sapphire blue eyes that shown with wisdom and knowledge. Rei, the fiery Princess of Mars had raven hair and amethyst purple eyes that radiated spiritual power. Makoto, Princess of Jupiter was very tall and strong, she had semi long auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes that held stubbornness and strength. Minako, Princess of Venus, She had long golden hair and crystal blue eyes that held love and understanding. Finally, Serenity, Princess of the Moon, she had golden blonde hair slightly lighter then Minako's and baby blue eyes, she radiated innocence and purity. Each had their own special power.

"Ahh, Princesses, come here," Queen Serenity said smiling, waving her arms.

"Mother!" Serenity cried and rushed up grinning widely.

"Don't trip!" Rei warned hurrying behind her as the rest laughed and headed after their two friends. The door opened and all dancing and chatting stopped. In stepped 6 young men. Introductions were made, and I smiled, each princess had her eyes locked with one specific person of the group. My eyes traveled to Endymion's brother. He had silver hair and eyes, how different he looked! I noticed the scowl upon his face and followed his gaze, he was looking straight at Ami! 'How popular she must be! Who would've thought,' Pluto grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i know this is short but i can't write that well and this is better then nothing! sorry !!!!!!!! I'll try to make it longer!


	16. Ally

WAA!! No excuses for me T_T I'm soo sorry for not writing for such a long time. I've been preoccupied with other stories and sorta got sidetracked… ahahahh! But I read a lot of your reviews and I decided to conitnue this series! Thank you people! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
"You don't remember do you. On the Moon kingdom, you never remembered." Pluto said softly, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Pyrite was starting to get annoyed now. This woman was clearly insane. But still, he couldn't forget emptiness… a part of him that was forgotten long ago.  
  
"How did he manage it… How?" Pluto asked herself. Pyrite looked at her as if he's never seen anyone like her before. She didn't seem afraid. She was annoyingly calm, for someone that's about to die, she shouldn't be this calm. Suddenly she disappeared. He gasped, looking around frantically. He felt hands on his head; he turned and snarled but stopped as he fell in a torrent of memories.  
  
~In his mind ^_^v~  
  
"The First Princess of the Royal Court of Mercury, Princess Ami!" Pyrite looked around. He was no longer at the time gates at all, in fact he hadn't the faintest idea where he was at all. A girl, the Princess of Mercury he presumed, walked up and curtsied. He felt something, deep in his heart, he didn't think he would ever feel. As if he was opening doors… his memories returned. His life as Endymion's brother. Part of the Lesser Court of The Royal Court of Earth. His jealousy. His anger. His love. He had yearned to meet the goddess with the sea blue hair and deep cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence. He reached out trying to touch her, his hand went right through her. Was this a memory? A trick? He didn't care, he just wanted to be with his Goddess.  
  
~~  
  
"Pyrite, so you remember?" Pluto lightly removed her hands from the young man. He was kneeling, keeled over clutching his head. He slowly stood up, his golden eyes flashing.  
  
"He tricked me!" he hissed. He turned to Pluto, glaring, "How do we beat the crap outta him?"  
  
Pluto smiled, now this was more like the Pyrite she knew, "First, you must tell me his allies." Pyrite nodded and proceeded to tell everything he knew.  
  
~*~  
  
"Holy shit!" Duo yelled as he dodged another round of blazing red firey attacks raced towards him. Lyrissa laughed sending more and more of the bolts.  
  
"Duo!" Hotaru yelled, whirling her glaive, "Touch of Death!" She yelled as the energy shot towards her. Lyrissa grinned and jumped, leaving a crater where she once was.  
  
"What is this onna!? INJUSTICE!" (do I really have to tell you who this is?)  
  
'Crap! The only way we can beat her is to cleanse her, but none of us has that power save for Usagi!' Hotaru though frantically fighting Lyrsisa off as she berated her with her attacks. 'The evil in all humans… hmm, there might be a way yet.' Hotaru thought.  
  
"Gonna give l'il missy?" She asked laughing her evil head off.  
  
"Not yet! I don't know what that pile of dirt told you, but your master wants to DESTROY the Earth!" Hotaru yelled dodging more of her attacks.  
  
"So? Why the hell should I care?" Lyrissa cackled jumping away from Saturn's glaive.  
  
"Uh, hello crazy psycho woman who happens to be pure evil? You live off of human Evil. No Earth equals no Humans, no Humans equals * gasp * NO FRICKIN' EVIL!" Duo yelled catching Hotaru's drift. Lyrissa froze in mid-attack.  
  
"What?" She stopped completely. This thought had never occurred to her before. Everyone facefaults. (AN: HAH! Go Duo! Waves little flags with "Go Duo" on them ^_^ I wuv my duo! My characters (ok, so they're not mine, I can pretend…)are so smart ^_^ (well most of them…well… not clueless psycho woman there……)  
  
"You'll disappear, no Lyrissa, no human evil hello?" Hotaru clarified.  
  
"Oh." *Facefaults*   
  
"So, onna will you let us through or what?" Wufei asked abruptly glaring. Lyrissa blinked.  
  
"This is soooo not good for my evilness meter…" She muttered, "FINE. But I'm only doing this for my own existence. Sorry Lord Durakkuura!! *Glare* *Glare*. This is sooo not good."  
  
"Wow, I didn't think she'd agree that easily…" Duo whispered to Hotaru. Hoatru shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
"WITCH!" Ririna yelled (I've decided to revert to the katakana way of writing their names…). The ball slowly sped towards her, in slow motion. She couldn't move a muscle at all. She saw a blur as she was knocked down.  
  
"Eh!?" She gasped. There was someone on her, she slowly opened her eyes. A mop of messy brown hair greeted her, "Huh? Iie! Hiiro!" She quickly got up and held him, he opened his eyes and struggled to get up. He winced clutching his left arm that had been hit by the bolt. Quatre and Trowa stood by dumbfounded.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." He said, reassuring her. Venus shook her head and ripped off a piece of cloth and tied it around his arm.  
  
"HIIIIIRRRROOOOOO!!!!" The Ririna monster yelled, "It's all your fault Witch!" She charged at Venus again. Venus slowly stood up.  
  
"You hurt the person I cared about most… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Venus raised her hand, orange goldish energy radiated from her outstretched hand. "Venusian's Holy Light, come to my hand! Venus's Divine Light!" (AN: ok, so corny name, I have no imagination -_-). Energy spiral s shot out of her hand and towards the Ririna creature, Ririna screamed as her mutated body was hit with light spirals that cut through her flesh. Slowly, she disappeared in the torrent of light. Slowly she calmed down.  
  
"Hiiro, are you alright?" Trowa asked, bending down toward his comrade. Quatre just looked sickened at Venus's attack.  
  
"Hai… I'm alright. 'Nako-chan?" Hirro asked looking toward his beloved. She was standing in front of the pile of ash.  
  
"Even though she was a bitchy, annoying, royal pain in the ass, I don't think she deserved this… You know, she did really love you." Venus said softly, smiling sadly at Hiiro, "This time around, she'll find someone, as the Heir to the Throne of Venus. I'll make sure of that." Venus said as golden light shone around the ash, encircling it within a golden bubble. Slowly it disappeared.  
  
"Minako-san, where did you send her?" Quatre asked, getting over his sickness quickly.  
  
"The future, where she'd be reborn." She answered swiftly walking towards Hiiro, "We should go, come on." She helped him up, "We'll get Saturn to look at it ok?"  
  
~*~  
  
"The only reason I'm doing this is so I can kill you later. Got it?" Lyrissa muttered as she went to the door with a dent in it. She held her hand out as red energy started to gather. Slowly, she put her hand to the metal, it melted away completely.  
  
"Yeah, whatever psycho chick." Duo muttered grinning at Hotaru, as they stepped throught the melting mass of metal.  
  
"You know what, you'll be the first one that dies…" She grinned evily at Duo. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Duo winked at Hotaru as she giggled.  
  
"Urg, I think I'm going to be sick." Wufei muttered at Hotaru and Duo's "flirtyness".  
  
"You and me kid…" Lyrissa muttered suckily glaring at Duo and Hotaru.  
  
"Hey! Your, uh, FRATERNIZING with the ENEMY Wu-man!" Duo whined looking slightly hurt.  
  
"Whatever, baka."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
~*~  
  
"That bastard!" Pyrite snarled as he watched a globe in front of Pluto, "He hasn't just recruited the demi-demons, but he's involved the Highers as well!"  
  
"There isn't much time, I can't reach Minako and Hotaru from here. He know I might go after them so he's probably blocked it off. But, he doesn't expect YOU to save them." Pluto turned to Pyrite, "Go, and please, be careful."  
  
"Hai!" Pyrite bowed and turned heading through the vast doors of the Time Stream, he turned back, looking at Pluto with an ironic grin "Please, if I don't come back, never tell Ami about me. Please don't." Pluto nodded slowly. The vast doors opened and Pyrite walked through them with confidence.  
  
~*~  
  
"This way!" Venus ran down the hall, her shoes pounding on the metal ground. Hiiro followed close by, cradling his injured arm, finally Trowa and Quatre followed.  
  
"Where are we headed!?" Quatre shouted as he fought to keep up.  
  
Venus smiled and said, "The heart of this station!" Venus rounded another corner, she could sense the pure evil that eminated from this base. And that, was where she was headed. She ran down a hall but then, abruptly, she stopped. She held up her arm, making Hiiro, Trowa, and Quatre stop.  
  
"What's wrong Nako-chan?" Hiiro asked softly , his vigilance up.  
"…" Minako looked around and slowly walked forward. The walls jumped out at her, each about 5 inches thick. She yelped jumping back as the walls slowly melted and then reformed as humanoid globs of molten metal. With a rush they attacked, Minako quickly threw up her energy to form a shield, "I can't hold this much longer!" She cried, wincing as she fought to keep her shield up.  
  
"Golden Gaia!" A voice shouted, a spirit shaped as women flew in, it slowly wrapped around the humanoids and started to cover them with golden light. On touch of the holy light, each shattered in a million different pieces.  
  
"Who's there!?" Minako yelled after withdrawing her energy from the shield.  
  
"I'm here." Slowly, Pyrite walked out of the shadows. Minako gasped, never have she ever thought that he had survived, She had no idea how he had survived Beryl's attack, Serenity was only able to send people ON the moon to earth, but see, Pyrite was fighting Beryl's forces on Earth. Slowly, Minako bowed once, and then stood up.  
  
"Hello, Prince Pyrite." 


End file.
